


Une nuit avec cet homme

by Shirley



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, langage sale de Sherlock, léger BDSM
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirley/pseuds/Shirley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si sa bouche est un péché, la langue de cet homme est celle du Diable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Une histoire,conséquence directe d'une nuit où le sommeil ne voulait pas venir.
> 
> Edit: Chapitre posté à nouveau grâce à Sludig,encore un immense merci à elle pour avoir pris le temps de m'apporter sa précieuse aide dans la correction.

Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte, la chambre est baignée dans l’obscurité et semble vide. Il s’approche d’un pas mais n’ose pas  parler. Il sait que certains clients peuvent avoir des jeux tordus.

«  Avance »

John obéit sentant un frisson passer rapidement sur tout son corps.

«  Arrête-toi »

Il obéit une nouvelle fois. Il attend. Il sent  une présence en face de lui. Une voix à la sonorité de baryton se fait entendre

« Déshabille-toi »

John déboutonne sa chemise

« Lentement » la voix est devenue plus autoritaire.

John prend tout son temps, chaque bouton est ouvert doucement presque avec paresse. Quand la chemise est ouverte, il secoue  les épaules en arrière pour qu’elle glisse en arrière puis d’un geste doux il la laisse tomber au sol.

John peut sentir qu’on l’observe, il sent l’attention sur lui comme si il pouvait le voir de ses propres yeux et malgré  son expérience, il sent l’excitation monter en lui.

Il pose la main sur la ceinture de son jean, il laisse ses doigts glisser jusque au centre et doucement l’ouvre puis continue en déboutant  les trois boutons lentement en dessous. Il met ses mains de chaque côté de ses hanches et tire lentement le jean vers le bas.

Le cœur de John commence à battre rapidement. C’est la première fois qu’il doit se déshabiller dans le noir devant un client, sa voix raisonne encore en lui. Il retire le jean de ses pieds. Il met ses doigts sous son boxer et reste un instant comme ça. Juste pour sentir le frisson de l’anticipation et faire monter un peu plus l’excitation. Puis il le  tire lentement vers le bas.

John se tient debout droit comme lorsqu'il était dans l’armée en attente d’un ordre.

Il sent un souffle sur son visage puis un doigt fin se poser sur son larynx et tracer une ligne jusqu’à’ à son nombril puis s’arrêter. John tente de maîtriser la chair de poule qui s’empare de lui. L’homme laisse son doigt glisser lentement au commencement des poils sur le bas ventre et les caresse en formant des petits cercles.

_Putain._

Le doigt glisse dans ses poils près de son sexe. John lâche un soupir. L’homme fait un pas de plus vers lui et deux doigts caressent les poils de chaque côté de son sexe. John a à peine commencé à se détendre pour profiter pleinement de la caresse que l’homme s’arrête.

John sent que l’homme s’écarte de lui puis revient aussitôt. Un bandeau en tissu est posé sur ses yeux et John recule par reflexe surpris du geste  mais il se rend compte de son erreur lorsque l’homme agrippe fermement ses cheveux et tire son crane en arrière sans ménagement en parlant d’une voix cassante

«  Je n’accepterai aucun signe de désobéissance. »

La prise s’adoucit puis disparaît, on bande ses yeux et le tissu  est serré autour de sa tête mais pas au point d’être douloureux. Puis plus rien jusqu’à’ à  ce que John entende le clic de l’interrupteur et il a une légère impression que la salle est éclaircie d’une lumière tamisé mais le bandeau est trop épais pour voir quoi que ce soit à travers.

Un doigt caresse son visage, ses tempes et descend jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres puis jusqu’ à son menton et on lui murmure à l’oreille avec cette voix grave qui lui envoie des frissons malgré lui.

« Déshabille-moi »

John obéit aussitôt. Il met ses mains devant lui pour  trouver l’homme. Il effleure sa chemise, la matière glisse sur ses doigts. Il la déboutonne puis pose  une main sur chaque avant-bras et remonte doucement vers chaque épaule et enfin lentement il fait glisser la chemise en arrière, la laissant tomber sur le sol. Puis il se met à genoux  face à l’homme et lentement déboucle la ceinture mais alors qu’il descend sur la braguette  il est à nouveau violement tiré en arrière par une prise ferme dans ses cheveux, John  mord ses lèvres pour s’empêcher de pousser un  gémissement  de douleur

«  Je ne suis pas un de tes clients excités parce qu’on s’agenouille devant moi. Je donne les ordres tu obéis. Tu ne respectes pas la règle je te punis »

John peut sentir la colère de l’homme rien qu’au souffle chaud qui lui caresse le visage.  Un nœud d’excitation commence à naitre dans le bas de son ventre.  Il avait cru reconnaitre quel type de client était cet homme, ceux qui veulent exercer leur domination et exige une totale soumission  en retour. Mais John s’était trompé

« Est-ce clair ? »

La voix autoritaire coupe le souffle à John

« Oui Monsieur »

L’homme lâche sa tête et John hésite à se relever  mais  ne recevant aucun ordre en ce sens il continue en ouvrant la braguette et  tire le pantalon vers le sol qui glisse plus facilement que son jean.

Il attend à genoux.

« Lève-toi »

John obéi sentant ses genoux commencés à lui faire mal.  Il est à nouveau face à face avec l’homme. On le fait avancer en tirant sur son poignet puis on l’attire brutalement vers le bas et John pense qu’il va tomber par terre mais il chute  sur les genoux de l’homme. Il essaye de trouver une position plus agréable en se remettant droit.

Le toucher de la peau de l’homme est étrangement doux, John sent la fermeté des cuisses, il pose une main sur les épaules pour avoir une prise sur quelque chose.

Des doigts caressent l’arrière de son dos puis d’un tracé subtile remonte jusqu’ à sa colonne vertébrale pour arriver à son cou. La main de l’homme lui enserre le cou et le force à se rapprocher de  son visage

«  Excite moi, tu dois être bon à ça »

_Dieu cette voix._

John se retint de gémir en entendant ses mots de la bouche de cet homme. Un instant il avait cru qu’il voulait l’embrasser mais jamais _jamais_ John  n’avait laissé quiconque l’embrasser, le boulot était le boulot. Un corps contre de l’argent. Du plaisir contre de l’argent. Point final. Il s’était déjà fait tabasser par des clients violents qui n’acceptaient pas qu’on leur refuse quoi que ce soit et il avait déjà était dans l’impossibilité de travailler pendant plusieurs jours d’affilé mais malgré la menace de son patron de le jeter dehors faire les trottoirs il n’avait jamais violé cette règle.

Et oui il était plutôt bon à ça, raison pour laquelle son patron le garde.

Il lui fallait changer de position. Il écarte encore plus ses cuisses et laisse ses jambes tombées de chaque côté de l’homme. Son sexe avait effleuré le sien et il en senti un léger frisson. Il se rapproche du centre de l’homme et laissa ses mains se balader sur son torse. _Dieu il était bien foutu_. John pouvait sentir  les muscles parfaitement dessinés juste comme il faut.

Il pose ses lèvres dans le creux du cou et commence à lécher cette partie puis à descendre lentement vers les pectoraux, il n’osa pas toucher les mamelons sachant que certains hommes détestent ça mais il remonte en prenant tout son temps vers l’autre côté du cou . John frissonne lorsque sa langue touche un tendon du cou  et  le suçote comme un effleurement. Puis il  abandonne ses caresses  du torse et pose chacune de ses mains sur les hanches de l’homme pour s’appuyer sur lui et coller leur sexe ensemble.

John crut avoir lâché un gémissement en sentant le sexe de l’homme se durcir mais il n’était pas réellement sûr ayant l’impression de perdre toute sa lucidité au fil des minutes. Avec sa main il se met à caresser les cuisses de l’homme puis l’intérieur tout doucement et caresse son sexe de haut en bas. Légèrement et lentement, laissant ses ongles l’effleurer.  L’homme serre tellement fort les hanches de John qu’il ne doute pas que des marques apparaîtront le lendemain.

John entendit une sorte de bruit sourd provenant de la gorge de l’homme quelque chose proche du ronronnement.

_Oui. Oui._

John commence à prendre plus fermement le sexe de l’homme dans sa main voulant accélérer le rythme sentant la dureté de l’homme mais encore une fois on stoppe ses mouvements en lui agrippant le poignet tellement fort que John croyait que l’homme allait lui briser. Il n’avait même pas remarqué que sa respiration avait commencé à être haletante de toutes ces sensations. Mais le retour brutal à la réalité lui fit un choc qui  lui bloqua l’air dans ses poumons. La voix de l’homme se fait  plus rauque que les fois précédentes.

«  Pas de cette manière. Ça serait trop facile et ennuyant »

Puis il s’arrête et lâche le poignet de John pour caresser ses lèvres doucement

«  Je sais que tu es plus doué que ça »

John se redresse et repose les mains sur les cuisses de l’homme. Il est frustré, il était sûr qu’encore  juste quelques coups et l’homme aurait perdu toutes pensées cohérentes et l’aurait _enfin_ baisé.

L’homme continu à dessiner ses lèvres gracieusement et presque avec délicatesse. Cela ressemble à une caresse. John se laisse quelque temps aller aux sensations puis il commence lentement quelques va et vient laissant leurs sexes doucement se caresser. Le rythme est délibérément lent et l’homme ne fait rien pour accélérer les choses. Un bout de son doigt s’insère à peine entre ses lèvres et John tenté de connaitre le gout de l’homme laisse le bout de sa langue l’effleurer. L’homme ne fait rien et John prend en assurance mais surtout veut, en avoir plus, goûter réellement la texture de l’homme, il commence à entrouvrir ses lèvres pour prendre plus profondément le doigt dans sa bouche

« Montre-moi ce dont cette jolie bouche est capable »

John se met à sucer le doigt sans retenue comme si sa vie en dépendait. Dieu il aime ça. La texture de l’homme est si douce, ses doigts si long et fins qu’il n’était même pas capable de tout prendre dans sa bouche.

Il en veut plus.

Il ouvre sa bouche plus grande et commence à sucer un deuxième doigt. La salive commence à couler à la commissure de ses lèvres mais John s'en fout royalement, la seule chose qu’il veut c’est que ces doigts baisent sa bouche.

Et rien que d’imaginer où ces doigts s’enfonceraient plus tard son sexe en tremble de plaisir. Il peut sentir le souffle  brulant de l’homme  et le ronronnement  de tout à l’heure revenir, John commence  à sucer d’avant en arrière ses doigts, puis il recule sa tête pour les libérer et se met à lécher presque frénétiquement l’espace entre les doigts puis la paume et revient aux doigts en les enfonçant profondément dans sa bouche.

Il continua ses longs va-et-vient pour frictionner leurs sexes. La manœuvre devint plus facile avec leur sueur qui commence à enduire leur peau.

John laisse des gémissements sortir de sa bouche. Hésitant il effleure  les cheveux de l’homme, attendant une réaction négative mais ne voyant rien arriver il laisse ses doigts glisser dans ses cheveux. Il est surpris par la finesse des boucles, il se met doucement à caresser le cuir chevelu puis laisse ses doigts s’emmêlés dans les boucles puis revint au cuir chevelu doucement. Et l’homme semble apprécier car il lui caresse le bas du dos avec ses pouces en retour.

John veut plus. Il commence à se perdre dans cette frustration. Depuis combien de temps est-il là à  sucer ces doigts, à sentir le sexe de l’autre pulser sous lui ? Il sent qu’il est prêt à mendier pour plus. John ne mendie jamais pour plus et quand il le fait c’est juste pour le jeu, pour en finir au plus vite et donner à son client ce qu’il veut.

Une manière d’avoir son argent le plus rapidement possible.

Mais là, cela n’avait rien à voir, une part en lui voulait juste se soumettre à cet homme et faire tout ce qu’il désire si ça peut lui donner la satisfaction de sentir ensuite sa bite en lui.

L’homme retire délicatement les doigts de sa bouche

« Ta bouche à elle seule est un péché »

Il essuie de son pouce la commissure de ses lèvres où la salive était restée bloquée. Puis John sent le souffle de l’homme sur ses lèvres, il crut qu’il voulait l’embrasser mais l’instant d’après la sensation a disparue. L’homme maintient les hanches de John pour empêcher ses mouvements

«  Tu aimes sucer ? »

«  Oui  Monsieur »

John ne voit pas la nécessité de cacher ça mais peut être qu'il aurait dû rajouter que c’est la première fois qu’il aime réellement sucer et qu’il n’a pas se forcer de faire semblant.

«  Y a-t-il quelque chose d’autre que tu veux sucer ? »

John tremble à ces mots, mais pour deux raisons. La première est à cause de  l’excitation puissante qui l’envahie  et prend possession de son esprit avec  des images, des scénarios aussi sales les uns que les autres auxquels  il veut s’adonner avec cet homme. La seconde est la honte est la gêne. Il sait ce qu’il est et en quoi consiste son métier et c’est une chose de dire oui pour faire semblant et dire oui  quand c’est ce qu’on veut réellement et avouer une faiblesse.

L’homme a une voix moqueuse

«  Même si ton corps est très expressif je veux te l’entendre dire »

«  Oui Monsieur »

L’homme lui caresse l’intérieur de la cuisse et de l’autre main fait des arabesques sur son dos.

« Que veux-tu sucer ? »

John tremble et se tortille mais cela ne fait que frictionner leurs sexes à nouveau et n’aide pas à reprendre ses esprits. Il sent une poigne ferme dans son cou

«  Je ne suis pas homme à être patient et tu vas vite t’en rendre compte »

John sent les rougeurs lui brûler les joues et son souffle bégayer lorsqu'il répond

«  Je veux sucer votre bite Monsieur »

La poigne s’allège et remonte sur son cou pour caresser la base de ses cheveux fins pendant un instant.

«  Peut-être plus tard je baiserai ta jolie petite bouche si tu es gentil, nous verrons.  Maintenant debout »

John obéit difficilement à moitié sonné par la réponse à laquelle il ne s’attendait pas. La plupart des mecs avait voulu voir leur bite sucé aussitôt la séance commencé. Cet homme avait quelque chose d’étrange.

Il dû reprendre ses esprits pour tenter de maintenir son équilibre sur ses jambes, il a l’impression qu’il va  se laisser tomber comme une marionnette par terre. Apres un instant il sent à nouveau la présence de l’homme, un doigt caresse son sexe dur, un instant il sent le bout de son doigt  qui effleure le gland pour répartir le prévenir qui commence à naitre.  John se détend à la sensation de plaisir mais l’homme serre d’un coup plus fermement son sexe.

«  Cette nuit tu es à moi. Tout ce que tu es est à moi. Tes gémissement, tes cris, tes larmes, ta jouissance, ton plaisir tout. Tu as _que_ ce que  je te donne. »

John frissonne au ton autoritaire.

« Oui Monsieur »

Puis il sent une bande fine comme un élastique entourer son sexe, il sent l’appréhension presque la peur l’envahir. Et cette putain d’excitation vicieuse continuer à couler dans ses veines.

«  Tu as déjà fait ça ? »

«  Non Monsieur »

«  C’est une technique couramment utilisé pour empêcher l’orgasme. On m’a assuré que tu avais de l’expérience dans  ce domaine »

_Enculé de patron. Prêt à tout pour se faire du fric. Quelle expérience ?_

« Une fois j’ai été fouetté avec un fouet à neuf queues pendant une séance de deux heures et une fois j’ai eu un plug anal électrique pendant une séance de quatre  heure, Monsieur »

L’homme a fini d’enserrer sa bite, la manière dont est serré son sexe ne devrait pas être douloureux sans doute habituellement mais quand on a sa bite dressée et dure la chose est une torture.

«  Si tu veux ne pas souffrir alors il va falloir que tu ais une  maitrise sur ton plaisir. Tu étais soldat avoir un contrôle de soi même devrais t'être plus facile  que pour des civils »

John a envie de demander comment cet homme a su pour son passé militaire mais il se retint se rappelant des règles.

 «  Peut-être plus tard je t’expliquerai mais maintenant nous avons d’autres occupations. »

L’homme lui prend par le cou d’une main ferme mais pas douloureuse pour le faire avancer. John craint de rentrer dans quelque chose et il se rend compte qu’il n’a pas le choix et doit faire confiance à l’homme. Cette pensée étrangement l’apaise et le détend. Il se laisse guider docilement. 

« A genoux, tête sur le lit, mains derrière le dos »

John obéit aux commandes. Il sent une poigne de fer lui joindre les mains entre elles ensuite les lier avec de la corde solide. Puis on attache ses bras  avec une corde aussi  solidement attachés. Les  liens lui tirer la peau et une sensation de brulure commence à naitre.

«  Tu connais quelque chose à la technique du bondage japonais ? »

«  Non Monsieur »

«  C’est une technique  pour entraver en liant le corps avec une corde  »

Puis John sent le lit s’affaisser sous le poids de l’homme.

«  Écarte tes jambes et soulève ton cul en l’air »

John obéit à moitié rouge de honte et d’excitation. Il ne sait pas à quoi s’attendre mais il le veut. Il veut les mains de cet homme sur lui. Il veut sentir la prise ferme de ces longs doigts fins. Dieu il veut plus, tellement plus. Sa respiration commence à redevenir saccadée à cause du poids de ses désirs qui étouffe sa poitrine.

L’homme lui caresse les épaules et passe un instant plus long sur sa blessure puis redescend sur son dos, aux côtes et aux bas du dos et caresse de son ongle chaque joue de ses fesses. John a l’impression que l’homme essaie de cartographier  tout son corps et ne rien laisser échapper à son investigation. John commence à gémir en sentant les doigts passer doucement sur la fente de ses fesses mais à ce moment son pénis lui envoie une douleur qui lui fait presque changer ses gémissements en pleurs. Il va devenir fou.

_Dieu, baise -moi. Baise-moi_

John mord ses lèvres pour ne pas le dire oralement. Mais il le veut.

Il croit avoir entendu un petit rire mais à la seconde d’après il n’y pense plus quand l’homme lui malaxe les fesses  des deux mains d’un mouvement circulaire.

«  Tu  aimes être attaché au vu de tes réactions. Tu aimes perdre le contrôle et laisser quelqu’un te diriger entièrement  le corps et l’esprit »

John ne peut pas répondre, il commence à perdre le peu de honte qu’il lui reste et écarte plus  les jambes en montant son cul plus en l’air pour avoir un meilleur contact. Mais son sexe est une torture, le fil serré le rend dingue. Il a l’impression d’être au bord alors que rien ne s’est passé.

«  T’as-t-on déjà  frappé autrement qu’avec un fouet ?  »

«  Non Monsieur »

«  Aimes-tu être frappé ? »

«  Non Monsieur »

L’homme a une voix amusée quand il répond

« Alors c’est qu’on t’a mal frappé, tu es homme à aimer les sévices physiques »

Il caresse d’un doigt son sexe

« Et ton corps a l’air d’accord avec moi »

John change de position sa tête pour ne pas avoir sa bouche collée au drap à cause de la salive.

«  Tu vas compter, si à un moment donné tu t’arrêtes de compter tu seras puni »

John n’a pas même le temps de saisir pleinement l’ordre qu’une gifle violente tombe sur une des joues de ses  fesses. Un soubresaut le fait réagir

«  Une »

Une autre à la joue gauche

«  Deux »

Une autre

« Trois »

Une autre

« Quatre »

John croit devenir fou, les cordes qui lui serrent les bras, le tirent et lui font douloureusement mal et la blessure à l’épaule n’arrange pas les choses. Il a l’impression que  la circulation sanguine se coupe au niveau des poignets engourdissant ses mains.

Mais pour rien au monde il ne veut que ça s’arrête.

«  Dix-sept »

John gémit. Il ne peut pas. Il secoue la tête de droit à gauche et ses gémissements deviennent de plus en plus forts.

Le plaisir, l’excitation d’un côté et la frustration de ne pas laisser son orgasme venir est en train de lui faire perdre tout pied à la réalité.

_Je ne peux pas. Laissez-moi jouir._

«  Dix-neuf »

L’homme s’arrête et malaxe  ses joues brulantes et douloureusement sensibles. Son mouvement est d’avant en arrière puis il passe un doigt entre les joues plus profondément que tout à l’heure. Puis une gifle.

«  Vingt »

L’homme s’arrête. Le silence se fait. John entend  son sang cogner dans ses tempes et son cœur battre tellement fort qu’il veut l’arracher de sa poitrine.

«  Tu vas être beaucoup plus sensible maintenant  »

L’homme fait suivre ses mots d’une caresse de ses doigts et John gémit aussitôt. Il n’avait jamais autant ressenti les choses comme si  son corps était  à vif. Il tire le cul de John pour le coller à son sexe.

«  Hmmm »

Puis il commence de longs va-et-vient. Le sexe de l’homme caressant la fente de ses fesses et John sent ses boules effleurées ses fesses. Au début le mouvement est presque paresseux et lent puis l’homme lui tire les hanches en arrière pour coller plus leur corps et commence à accélérer le rythme.

Les gémissements deviennent des sons plus forts.  John sent le sexe de l’homme tendu sur son cul, puis il lui écarte les joues et il sent la tête de sa bite suivre la ligne de la fente de ses fesses

«  Ah ah ah »

John se laisse à suivre le rythme et le suit  en bougeant son corps dans le même mouvement de va-et-vient mais brutalement l’homme s’arrête. Sa tête est violement écrasée contre le lit, John trop surpris à l’impression qu’il va étouffer à cause du manque d’air ayant son nez et sa bouche collés fermement aux draps.

«  J’ai dû mal à croire qu’une putain comme toi n’arrive pas à suivre des règles aussi simple. Obéir à mes ordres. Tu es là pour mon plaisir. Tu n’as qu’une seule  idée en tête me donner du plaisir, apporter ma jouissance. Tu n’es qu’un moyen utilisé par moi pour m’amener à l’orgasme. »

«  Oui Monsieur »

La poigne ne se desserre pas

« Au vu de ton comportement, je déciderai ou non de m’occuper de ton plaisir personnel. Je ne le répéterai plus »

«  Oui Monsieur »

John est à bout de souffle et ne peut s’empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement quand la main lâche ses cheveux.

«  Humidifie  »

John suce avec toute la salive possible  les doigts qu’on lui présente devant sa bouche avec le plus d’adresse qu’il peut. Dieu, il sent son sexe pulser rien qu’en sachant ce qu’il va se passer.

_Oui enfin ces doigts en moi. A l’intérieur de moi. Profondément en moi._

Il suce comme si c’était une question de vie ou de mort.

L’homme retire ses doigts et se repositionne correctement derrière lui. Il titille son trou comme pour le torturé encore plus et John ressent ce toucher dix fois plus fort que d’habitude, les fesses encore brulantes de tout à l’heure.

« Que veux-tu ?  »

La voix à l’air plus sombre que d’habitude

« Vos doigts s’il vous plait  Monsieur »

L’homme effleure à nouveau son trou 

«  Et où voudrais-tu mon doigt ? »

John serre les dents de frustration et tente de parler d’une voix calme alors qu’il veut hurler son besoin

«  Dans mon cul Monsieur »

L’homme continue encore à  caresser son trou du bout de l’ongle, John craque et parle en gémissant

«  S’il vous plait Monsieur, s’il vous plait »

Le doigt s’enfonce en lui lentement  et le besoin se mélange à l’inconfort de la sensation. Le mouvement s’accélère. John pousse un soupir de plaisir.

_Oui c’est ça. Enfin oui. Oui_

Il se laisse aller et son corps se détend malgré son sexe lié.

Un deuxième doigt rejoint le premier puis il entend un clic et quelque chose de froid tombe sur son cul et enduit ses doigts. John frissonne  à la sensation. Le mouvement se fait  plus facile avec  le lubrifiant se mélangeant au sien.

Il se mord les lèvres jusqu’au sang pour ne pas bouger mais il veut tellement plus. L’homme a dû comprendre car les doigts s’enfoncent plus profondément.

_Oui c’est bon. Tellement bon. Oui._

Les pensées de John deviennent incompréhensibles et embrouillées. Plus rien ne compte, plus rien n’existe. Il se damnerait pour que cet homme lui fasse ça toute sa vie.

Il entend le bruit des doigts mouillés par le lubrifiant, rien qu’en entendant ce son humide  il pousse un autre gémissement de plaisir.

Puis l’homme bouge et l’instant d’après John sent une langue descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

_Plusplusplus_

Ensuite des dents grignotent  le lobe de son oreille puis descendent pour mordre son cou et son épaule valide puis on lui fait des petites morsures le long de son dos et enfin au niveau de sa hanche droite.

«  ah ah ah »

John frissonne.  Jamais personne ne l’a fait sentir aussi vulnérable et pourtant en sécurité. Jamais aucune personne ne l’a mis dans un état de soumission volontaire. Jamais personne ne lui avait procuré autant  de plaisir. Il s’enivre de ses sensations, il se perd dans les gémissements.

Dieu ces doigts lui faisaient perdre toute retenue. C’est ce qu’il avait cru jusqu’à que l’homme effleure son point sensible.

Il hurle à la sensation soudaine.

Alors qu’il croyait  que tout allait cesser pour laisser place à la colère de l’homme, celui-ci  enfonce plus profondément un troisième doigt en mordant le cou de John.

Dieu, quelle heure était-il ? Depuis combien de temps était-il avec cet homme ?  Il perdait la notion de temps alors que d’habitude tout était si rationnel.

Il ne sait même plus où il est. Le bandeau sur les yeux lui fait perdre tout sens du lieu où il se trouve. 

Tout à coup, contrairement à tout à l’heure, L’homme lui tient doucement le cou pour le coller au drap et lèche  à nouveau sa colonne vertébrale et alors que John croyait que l’homme s’arrêterait  au bas du dos il continue plus bas jusqu’à la fente de ses fesses.

John écarquille les yeux  et tourne sa tête de gauche à droite sentant qu’il est à deux doigts de perdre la raison. La langue se fait taquine remontant au bas du dos puis redescendant à la fente et effleura son trou.  Deux doigts sont retirés pour être aussitôt remplacés par la langue.

L’homme se mit à  travailler John de sa langue et son doigt. _Dieu l’homme est putain doué_.

 _Si sa bouche est un  péché, la langue de cet homme est celle du Diable._  

Mais  John commence à sentir que tout ça l’emmènent à la même impasse, le plaisir commence à se transformer en douleur.

«  Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas. S’il vous plait …s’il vous plait  »

Mais l’homme continu indifférent à ses plaintes. Il retire son doigt, écarte autant qu’il est possible les joues de ses fesses et plonge sa langue plus profondément.

John sent des larmes envahir ses yeux. Son cœur lui fait mal, il a l’impression qu’il va exploser.

C’est bon tellement bon mais le plaisir est une souffrance pure.

Il gémit et laisse sa salive mouiller le drap.

Cet homme va le rendre complètement malade.

L’homme doit commencer à avoir pitié – en tout cas John espère que c’est pour ça – parce qu’il caresse au début lentement son sexe puis plus rapidement pour enfin le prendre plus fermement.

Même si la chose est douloureuse, le plaisir fait les orteils de John se recroqueviller.

Son sexe, son cul tout le rend fou. Il se laisse complètement aller et gémit sans vergogne.

_Oui oui oui_

Mais ce n’est pas suffisant. Il veut être complètement rempli par cet homme à la voix de baryton, au corps mince aux cheveux doux et bouclés et aux doigts longs et fins.

La langue de l’homme effleure sa prostate et un nouveau cri s’en suit.

La prise de son sexe se fait moins ferme et petit à petit les coups deviennent plus doux.

Une torture.

_Non non non non  Pas ça . Putain non continuez_

Mais l’homme ne fait plus qu’effleurer son sexe et avant même que John se rende compte de ses actes il se met à bouger les hanches pour que son sexe puisse continuer à être pompé par cette main.

La punition arrive aussitôt.

Tout s’arrête. John se sent vide . Il veut hurler de folie, de désespoir. Il pleure en se mordant les lèvres.

«  Incapable de suivre les règles donc. »

La voix est dure mais John sens qu’elle est plus rauque que tout  à l’heure. Rien qu’avec cette voix John peut sentir le désir de l’homme.

John frotte son visage contre le drap pour tenter de  ne pas perdre le contrôle de lui-même en mendiant et s’excusant comme jamais. Il donnerait sa  dignité pour être baisé par cet homme.

Le lit s’affaisse  et la voix est plus loin dans la chambre.

«  Je ne veux pas un mot, pas un bruit pas un son qui sort de cette bouche de putain. Si tu désobéis je ne peux que t’assurer que ta séance de fouettage serait le paradis comparé à ce que tu subiras »

John se mord violemment les lèvres et laisse les larmes couler à la commissure de ses yeux. Le cul toujours en l’air, la bite toujours empêché par ce fil de jouir, les mains et bras douloureux, John attend.

Il attend

Attend

Attend

Il cesse de se mordre les lèvres, commence à maîtriser sa frustration. Il sait que s’ il ne veut pas devenir fou et faire du bruit il doit accepter que il n’a aucun contrôle sur lui, sur son corps, sur la situation. Il ne peut rien faire à part attendre. Il n’a le pouvoir de rien. Son corps ne lui appartient plus.

Il est à cet Homme. Tout son être est à cet homme.

Il commence à comprendre maintenant le sens de ces mots prononcés plus tôt

_**Tu es à moi.** _

 

Et Dieu c’est si bon. Tellement putain bon d’appartenir entièrement à quelqu’un. D’obéir et de se soumettre. Il est doux d’être esclave.

Etre enfin soi-même et entier. John ne sait même pas comment cet homme a su ce qu’il cherchait durant toutes ces années sans que lui-même le sache.  Comment cet homme pouvait savoir qu’il voulait perdre le contrôle de lui-même et s’abandonner entièrement  à un homme capable de le maitriser ?

Un homme  capable de le comprendre sans le juger.

 

Le plaisir qu’il avait eu avec les hommes qui  aimaient  la baise rude et violente n’est rien en comparaison avec maintenant. Avec cet homme. Avant ce jour il  pensait que ce genre de baise était le plaisir, la jouissance mais maintenant, à cet instant précis dans l’attente de cet homme, il prend conscience que ce plaisir était vide et tellement putain fade qu’il se demande comme il a survécu jusque-là.

 

Il ne sait plus combien de temps il attend mais cela lui semble une éternité. Mais imaginer que cet homme le regarde, le détail, l’observe excite John. Etre à nu dans une position humiliante lui donne une sensation de vertige, sa peau fourmille de plaisir.

 

Le lit s’affaisse et John revient de ses pensées. Sa bite pulse. Son corps redevint tendu.

«  Lève-toi »

John obéit malgré la difficulté de ses mouvements. Il se met à genoux puis il recule pour s’assoir convenablement sur le lit et enfin se lève.

«  Approche »

John se laisse guider par la voix toute proche de lui, à peine à un pas. Il se met face à l’homme.

«  A genoux »

John s’exécute

« Suce-moi »

John pousse un soupir d’excitation lui faisant trembler son corps. Il avait presque oublié que ses mains sont liées. Il abaisse sa tête  jusqu’ à trouver sa bite.

Tout est plus compliqué par l’immobilisation de ses mains. Mais tout est tellement meilleur.

Il lèche la longueur de la bite. Dieu cet odeur de musc et  quelque chose dont John ne peut pas identifier. L’odeur de cet homme est putain enivrante.

Il lui  lèche ses boules un moment  puis au-dessous de la longueur. Il commence à la mettre entièrement dans sa bouche.

«  Mhhhh »

John ne peut pas s’empêcher de gémir à la sensation.

_Plus plus._

Il commence à sucer en faisant de long va-et-vient. L’homme écarte plus les jambes  lui laissant plus d’accès.

Il se met à accélérer  le rythme, après un moment il prend toute la bite dans  sa bouche- ce qui n’est pas une mince à faire- et ne bouge plus. Puis plonge son nez dans les poils de son sexe et sent à plein poumons. Ce parfum l’obsède.

L’homme a l’air d’apprécier au son qu’il laisse échapper de ses lèvres.

John recule sa bouche pour  faire sortir sa bite puis la reprend entièrement une nouvelle fois. Enfin  il glisse ses lèvres, lentement pour profiter de la sensation sur toute la longueur de sa bite.

Puis la faim s’empare de son esprit et il laisse tout désir de prendre son temps derrière lui. Il ouvre la bouche en plus grand et suce d’un mouvement rapide, de haut en bas. Il veut remplir sa bouche de cette bite.

Il lâche la bite et suçote les boules un moment. Puis il reprend son sexe dans sa bouche  entièrement et lentement descend vers sa tête en laissant la sensation légère de ses dents effleurées la bite.

L’homme pousse un soupir plus fort.

John arrive à la tête et recommence ce mouvement en faisant attention de ne pas perdre le contrôle avec ces dents. L’homme  pousse en avant sa bite dans la bouche de John.

«  Arrête »

John s’exécute frustré.

«  SI tu pouvais te voir à cet instant…. »

Puis John entend le bruit d’un briquet et l’odeur du tabac enivre la chambre. Pendant un instant tout n’est que calme et le silence est seulement comblé par l’expiration de la fumée de l’homme.

Au bout de ce que John pense être la troisième bouffée, l’homme parle d’une voix lourde

«  Suce la tête »

John n’a pas besoin d’autre précision pour savoir de quoi il est question. Il suce comme si c’était une sucette. Dieu oui il aime cette sensation. Il suce sans vergogne et retenue.

L’homme continue à fumer mais une main se met à caresser les cheveux de John doucement comme pour l’encourager.

John continue à aspirer le bout de sa bite dans sa bouche en faisant attention  sachant que c’est une partie sensible.

«  Utilise ta langue maintenant »

Il sort le bout de sa bouche et John utilise sa langue pour le titiller un moment puis l’enroule  autour de la tête et pour finir la caresse. L’homme lui tient plus ferment la tête mais pas au point de lui faire mal.

John n’entend plus de bouffé de cigarette signe qu’il a fini de fumer.

L’homme laisse un instant John continuer à lécher la tête de sa bite puis l’arrête en immobilisant sa tête des deux mains.

«  Il est temps que cette bouche soit baissée correctement »

John gémit à ces mots et sent l’appréhension l’envahir, la chair de poule traverser tout son corps, sa bite frémir et le  nœud dans son bas ventre dû à l’excitation se nouer encore plus.

Il sent la bite de l’homme effleurer  ses lèvres puis John ouvre sa bouche et l’homme s’y enfonce brutalement au grand choc de John qui a l’habitude que tout soit si lent.

L’homme doit être debout maintenant  au vu de l’aisance de ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Il serre plus fermement les cheveux de John et celui-ci ne bouge pas, se laissant être utilisé.

L’homme le baise sans vergogne avec violence, en prenant ce qu’il veut prendre de John. En ne désirant qu’assouvir  son plaisir.

Les coups sont plus profonds et saccadés. John sent sa salive couler jusqu'à son menton.

John commence à sentir une douleur à la mâchoire mais il ne fait rien. Il se  laisse envahir par la sensation d’avoir la bouche pleine de la chose  la plus bonne qu’il lui soit donné d’avoir goutté.

L’homme se met à grogner et John sent la bite dans sa bouche pulsé un peu.

Il continue à lui tirer la tête d’avant en arrière puis enfonce toute sa bite au plus profond de la bouche de John jusqu’ à s’approcher de sa gorge et reste un instant comme ça immobile.

John sens les larmes envahir ses yeux à cause des coups rapides et durs de l’homme. Celui-ci pousse encore plus sa bite en avant en faisant des petits mouvements.

John s’abandonne à cette sensation. Il veut tout de cet homme. Il veut tout ce que cet homme est prêt à lui donner.

Il se fout du reste.

Il se fout de ce que les autres peuvent penser.

Il se fout si tout ça est malsain.

 

L’homme retire lentement sa bite de la  bouche et John sent ses lèvres engourdies et gonflées, sa mâchoire encore crispé, il fait un mouvement pour tenter d’amoindrir cette sensation.

Mais tout ça n’est rien face à la question qui hante l’esprit de John. Pourquoi l‘homme n’avait pas voulu jouir. John l’avait senti, il était à deux doigts de  la libération et le plaisir de sentir sa semence dans sa bouche aurait  était aussi bon.

L’homme semble lire en lui car il dit d’une voix chargé de désir qui fait remarquer qu’il n’a plus autant de sang-froid que tout à l’heure.

« Pas de cette manière »

Puis il pousse un pouce sur ses lèvres sensibles

«  Je vais te baiser correctement et comme un gentil garçon tu vas tout prendre »

« Oui Monsieur »

John est surpris lorsque l’homme l’aide à se relever avec douceur. L’homme s’assoit à la tête du lit et aide John à se positionner sur ses cuisses.

Leurs sexes à nouveau se touchent. John soupire de plaisir. L’homme essuie les larmes du coin de ses yeux d’un  geste étrangement intime. Puis il mordille son lobe d’oreille puis descend à ses mamelons qu’il lèche et mord. John respire bruyamment et ne sait pas trop  ce qu’il a droit de faire. Au bout d’un moment, il laisse ses lèvres caresser  les cheveux de l’homme, la texture le surprend à nouveau, si agréable au toucher. L’homme  à l’air d’apprécier, il  mord en tirant le mamelon puis malaxe l’autre entre ses doigts.

John gémit plus fort et bouge ses hanches d’un mouvement de sursaut à cause du plaisir qui l’envahit par surprise.

L’homme abandonne  son mamelon alors que celui-ci est gonflé et à vif pour recommencer avec  l’autre en faisant des bruits de suçon. John n’en peut plus de toutes ses sensations, il pose sa tête dans le cou de l’homme et inspire profondément ce qui n’a pas l’air de déranger l’autre  au grand soulagement de John.  Il a l’impression que toute cette nuit il a été au bord à chaque fois, que ce soit dans la jouissance ou pour anticiper le comportement de l’autre homme.

Il pousse un autre gémissement de frustration en sentant le sexe de l’homme caresser le sien. Puis enfin une main se met à caresser plus rapidement son sexe tout en mordant son mamelon

«  ah ah ah oui oui »

L’homme commence alors  à frotter leurs sexes ensembles, John s’enfonce encore plus profondément dans le creux du cou de l’homme pour garder un lien avec la réalité.

_BON oui comme ça_

Puis il entend l’homme, presque un  murmure mais d’une voix confiante

«  Je veux tout »

John hoche la tête et sait ce qui va arriver.

 

L’homme le fait se lever un peu en tirant les hanches vers le haut. John se laisse faire. Il a les jambes écartées, levées sur  les genoux et il peut sentir le souffle de l’homme sur son sexe.

Mais John sait que  ce qui va suivre va être une pure torture. Son sexe emprisonné  ne pouvant que subir et non pas sentir le plaisir.

L’homme prend la tête de son sexe et le malaxe avec son pouce puis glisse sa main sur la longueur et arrive à la fente de ses fesses. Il va directement à la partie qui l’intéresse et il sourit en  remarquant qu’elle est resté mouillée depuis tout à l’heure et peut être même encore plus humide. Il s’amuse pour le plaisir de mettre un doigt entier à l’intérieur aussi profondément qu’il peut et  un son plus fort sort de la bouche John.

«  S’il vous plait, s’il vous plait ….Monsieur »

«Si tu en as envie fais le toi-même. Si tu veux prendre du plaisir il va falloir que tu ailles le chercher »

John pousse un soupir de frustration mais se met à bouger de haut en bas sur le doigt et il commence à accélérer le mouvement.

Mais qu’est-ce qu’un doigt quand il a eu trois doigts et une langue ?

Cet homme veut lui fait perdre le peu de lucidité qu’il lui reste. Même en accélérant ce n’est pas assez. John gémit de frustration et il sent les larmes de désespoir  embrouillées ses yeux.

L’homme sert sa hanche plus fermement pour le stopper et John obéit en se faisant violence. Il lui caresse les cheveux puis le dos.

«  Met la en toi tout seul  »

Son cœur fait un bon de peur, il n’a jamais dû faire cela avant. Il ne sait même pas s’il est capable de faire une telle chose. Il a peur de la douleur et de la sensation de gêne.

Il sait que l’homme ne pourra pas attendre indéfiniment. Il mord ses lèvres. Si au moins il pouvait libérer ses mains pour qu’il ait une prise sur la bite de l’homme.

Et au fond John ne veut pas être libéré.

Il caresse son trou avec la tête de la bite de l’homme. Il pousse un soupir de plaisir laissant une douce sensation l’envahir par ce simple contact.

On le laisse faire puis l’homme suce à nouveau ses mamelons et descend jusqu’à son nombril pour y glisser la langue. Un autre gémissement traverse les lèvres de John.

Peut-être est-ce un moyen de le détendre et de le rassurer ?

John pousse la bite lentement en lui. Tout doucement laissant le mouvement aller lentement. Arriver à la moitié il s’arrête et halète. Il ne peut pas. Pas dans cette position. Il veut être allongé sur le dos ou sur le ventre ou à genoux ou à quatre patte ou debout peu _putain_ lui importe mais pas comme ça. Il  sait qu’il n’y arrivera pas. L’homme à l’air de comprendre alors il  tient ses hanches doucement et lentement tire John vers le bas.

«  non non je ne peux pas, non s’il vous plait »

«  Tu veux et tu peux. Tu me veux à l’intérieur de toi, m’enfonçant en toi, te pilonnant violement, tu veux que je prenne tout de toi, que je te fasse dépasser tes propres limites  en te faisant perdre tous tes repères établis. Tu veux que je te baise comme jamais tu as était baisé avant »

John frissonne de plaisir et de mal à l’aise d’être ainsi mis à nu par un inconnu dont il ne connait ni le nom ni le visage. Qui est cet homme qui a l’air de tout savoir de lui ?

John d’un coup sec et brutale qui a l’air d’avoir surpris l’autre homme car il gémit avec lui à ce geste, mais beaucoup moins fortement que John qui crie, prend le reste du sexe.

 Cet homme est en lui. Il est sien. Entièrement sien. Il le remplit totalement. Il remplit son vide. Il est complet enfin.

Complet par un client qui va disparaitre aussitôt la nuit finie.

John a à peine le temps de penser à cette idée que l’homme pose une main à son cou et remonte à sa  tête puis lui tire les cheveux en arrière et commence lentement des mouvements d’avant en arrière. John crie au point d’être incapable de respirer.

«  Je  ne ferais pas tout le travail »

John essaye de reprendre  ses esprits et repose de tout son poids ses cuisses sur celles  de l’homme pour avoir une prise et commencer ses va-et-vient.

Tout a disparu pour laisser place à la luxure

« S’il vous plait, s’il vous plait, me libérer , me libérer , je ne peux plus .. j’ai mal »

L’homme lui enserre au niveau du bassin et guide John dans ces coups. John est à deux doigts de s’évanouir de plaisir et de douleur.

Puis il sent une main desserrer le nœud de la ficelle et libérer petit à petit son sexe. John soupire d’aise enfin libre de ressentir du plaisir.

Il gémit plus fort  et accélère son mouvement de haut en bas abandonnant toute timidité et retenue.

Il veut atteindre la jouissance. Il ne pense qu’à ça. A son orgasme et plus rien ne compte.

L’homme grogne et John sent qu’il tire ses hanches tellement fort que des ecchymoses seront là d’ici quelques heures. Leurs mouvements deviennent rapides et saccadés.

«  Ne pas jouir jusqu’à ce que je le dise »

John gémit de frustration, il sait qu’il ne peut plus tenir longtemps. L’homme aussi ne pourra pas. 

La chambre est remplie par le bruit de claquement de leur peau, de leurs gémissements, cris et du bruit du lit.

Tout sent la luxure et le sexe.

 

L’homme tire à nouveau la tête de John mais cette fois-ci pour la mettre dans le creux de son cou. John soupire d’aise en sentant l’odeur devenue  familière. Et l’homme  enfin se met à parler de manière plus incohérente

« Comme ça, c’est ça ….continue …oui  va plus profond…prend la …entièrement « 

John gémit à la manière dont sont prononcés ces mots. Il crie et sent la libération proche et  l’homme doit l’avoir senti car il commence à caresser rapidement sa bite et alors que John est proche il la serre à sa base et John lui  mord la clavicule  de frustration. Celui-ci pousse un grognement qui a l’air d’être dû au plaisir.

L’homme a pris le contrôle de la situation et John s’abandonne complètement à ses mouvements aux rythmes saccadés.

Son cœur et son corps est plein. Il ne manque de rien.

Puis l’homme lui murmure à l’oreille des mots d’encouragements pour se laisser aller à la jouissance. John hurle de plaisir et sent les larmes dû au trop plein d’émotion l’envahir. Il se laisse retomber comme un pantin vide sur l’homme.

Celui-ci lui remet les cheveux collant sur le front en arrière et John se rend compte qu’il a arrêté ses mouvements pourtant il n’a pas encore  atteint son propre plaisir. A t-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

Mais l’homme reprend ses mouvements plus rapidement et lui fait lever la tête par le menton et John n’est même pas encore remis de son plaisir qui coule dans ses veines que des lèvres douces se posent sur les siennes. John choqué n’a pas le temps de comprendre ce qu’il fait et lui rend son baiser.  Le baiser doux devient plus sale au fil des coups rapides.

L’homme lui mord violemment la lèvre du bas et au même moment John sent son être se remplir d’un liquide chaud.

Il gémit de plaisir peu après l’homme et se laisse à nouveau tomber sur lui. Leur souffle fort et rapide se mélange et remplit la pièce. Ils restent un instant comme ça sans un mot échangé mais leurs corps collés ensembles et leurs cœurs pulsant au même rythme.

 

Peu après, trop rapidement pour John, l’homme le fait glisser à coté sur le dos et sort du lit. John sent une bouffée d’angoisse l’envahir. Va-t-il le laisser ainsi ? Pourquoi aussi rapidement ?  John aurait dû se rappeler que dès le moment où il a rencontré cet homme c'était le début de la fin.

Mais il entend un clic et reconnait l’interrupteur et l’ambiance tamisée de la salle laisse place au noir absolu.

Puis le lit s’affaisse, on l’aide à s’assoir, on lui retire ses liens  délicatement et le bandeau couvrant ses yeux.

« Merci merci »

John murmure ces mots sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu’il fait soulager du retour de l’homme et encore sonné par toute cette nuit. L’homme effleure ses tempes de ses lèvres puis il sent un gant chaud sur son ventre descendre sur ses cuisses.

« Merci  »

Il tombe dans le sommeil le plus profond et calme qu’il n’ait jamais eu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà la suite de l'histoire qui n'était pas prévue mais écrite grâce aux encouragements. Merci à Sludig pour sa grande aide et sa patience.
> 
> Edit : AO3 bug pour préciser le nombre de chapitre de cette histoire. Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier.

_Please me,_  
Show me how it's done  
Tease me  
You are the one 

                     Muse - Undisclosed Desires

 

 

 

La première chose que John ressent en s’éveillant c’est qu’il a putain mal au cul. Comment est-ce même possible ? John vit là-dedans depuis huit mois.

La seconde chose c’est qu’il n’a pas mal seulement là. Les poignets le brulent et tout le bras  jusqu’ à ses épaules n’est que souffrance. Sans parler de son épaule blessée, elle est en miette. Il clignote des yeux mais il se rend compte que la lumière des rayons du soleil est bloquée par des épais rideaux de velours complètement fermés de chaque côté.

Toutes ces pensées sont vites balayées en se souvenant de la nuit dernière. Il tourne sa tête sur le côté mais la place est vide.

Bien sûr que la place vide. Sexe contre argent. Une nuit. Rien de plus.

Mais pour John il y’avait eu beaucoup plus. Tellement plus qu’il sent sa poitrine serrée par l’angoisse. Il était à nouveau seul. Vide.

Il repose ses yeux sur le côté vacant, dessus sont posés les deux cordes et le bandeau.

Des souvenirs à garder ?

Il lève sa main et la dirige vers l’endroit où l’homme a dormi, elle reste un moment en suspension.

Les draps sont-ils encore chaud ? Sentent-ils encore son odeur ? Cette partie du lit a-t-elle gardé la forme de son corps ?

La main est à quelques millimètres du drap mais elle s’arrête en chemin puis se ferme en point.

 _Pauvre idiot. John John John . Pathétique soldat boiteux à l’épaule blessée_.

Il ferme les yeux.

**_Tu es à moi_ **

Un mot lui traverse l’esprit et il le murmure du bout des lèvres sans même en prendre conscience.

« Le diable »

Il pose sa main sur son front.

_Non. Oubli. Ne laisse pas cette nuit te hanter. Cet homme n’est rien. Tu délirais. Si tu as été le seul à éprouver  ce sentiment d’enfin exister réellement alors  ce sentiment était une illusion. Un instrument dont se sert le diable pour faire tomber les gens dans le péché. Tu perds ta raison._

Et alors ? Si c’est homme était le Diable, il s’agenouillerait devant lui et le suivrait où qu’il aille. Si là est le péché alors il s’y abandonnerait en ouvrant grand ses bras. SI là est l’enfer alors cet endroit est son paradis.

Il se damnerait parce qu’il a enfin gouté à la vie. Tout lui paraissait si vrai, si fort. Comme si sa vie avait été en noir et blanc  jusque-là et d’un coup tout avait été  magnifié par des couleurs vives.

Il ouvre ses yeux et regarde à nouveau la place libre.

Il tente de changer de position mais la douleur est trop vive. Il a le mauvais pressentiment qu’il sera incapable de travailler pendant au moins deux jours.

Dieu deux jours. Deux putains de Jours. Deux jours où l’argent ne va pas tomber.  Donc  repousser de deux jours son départ de cet endroit pourri, de cette prison pour personnes comme lui qui doivent satisfaire les fantasmes les plus tordus qui existent.

Sans parler que ce fils de pute de patron va vouloir qu’il rattrape le temps perdu en travaillant plus. Le forcer à accepter une  de ces parties de débauches à trois. John avait toujours refusé parce qu’il était un humain et pas un animal. Il voulait croire que certaine chose n’était pas achetable et se faire baiser par deux personnes était violent physiquement. Le corps en prenait un sacré coup. Il  en avait vu incapable de sortir de leur lit pendant plusieurs jours.

Donc non merci. Il avait passé son tour.

John, de la main où  son épaule est valide, effleure délicatement ses lèvres essayant de reproduire le geste de l’homme.

Du Diable.

_Dois-je l’appeler Le diable à chaque fois que je penserai à lui ?_

_Cette nuit j’ai rencontré le diable et il m’a baisé. J’ai pris mon pied. J’étais quelqu’un pendant une nuit. Une seule nuit._

_Dieu mon pauvre John._

Il sent sa main trembler alors qu’il retire ses doigts de ses lèvres.

_Qu’as-tu fais de moi ? Qu’as-tu fait pour moi ?_

John ferme à nouveau les yeux. Il veut  tout oublier. Tout nier. Rien n’a existé.

Il ment. Il se raconte des histoires  parce qu’il est effrayé de vivre maintenant. Tout lui parait être devenu tellement fade. Il ne se voit même plus être touché par quelqu’un d'autre.

Il en tomberait malade de dégout.

_Tu sais ce qui est pire qu’une putain John ? Une putain qui se prend pour une princesse qu’on viendrait sauver. Une putain qui espère. Ces putains là finissent au fond du trou. Aimerais tu les rejoindre John ?_

John balaie ses cheveux mais même son crane est douloureux.

Tout d’un coup il entend du bruit et sursaute.

_Bordel de merde! C'était quoi ça ?_

Il  veut se lever mais bouger est impossible. D'accord …  trois jours sans travailler.

Son instinct de soldat se réveille. Il essaye de trouver d’où vient le bruit. Plus rien. Une hallucination ? Il ne bouge plus et tend l’oreille. Il se concentre tellement à capter le moindre bruit  dans la chambre qu’il entend les pulsations  de son cœur.

Un autre bruit se fait entendre d’une pièce en face.

Il ne connait pas cette chambre. Il était déjà allé dans les chambres réservées pour les types blindés mais celle-là à l’air d’un rang au-dessus encore.

Il s’assoit en se reposant complètement sur les barres à la tête du lit.

La porte s’ouvre.

John essaye de ne pas faire de bruit sous la surprise. D'un coup une vague de chaleur envahit la pièce  et l’atmosphère devient humide. La lumière d'ou provient cette chaleur  tombe de plein fouet  dans ses yeux, il a du mal à voir la silhouette en face de lui.

Mais quand enfin l’homme fait un pas vers lui, John reconnait tout de suite ses cheveux bouclés, c’est le premier détail qui accroche son regard.

L’homme ne bouge pas un instant. La pièce est encore dans le noir absolu, John aperçoit  juste le profil parfaitement dessiné grâce à la lumière de la salle de bain.

Son cœur tape dans sa poitrine. Ses pensées s’embrouillent. Il a bizarrement le réflexe de serrer le drap entre ses doigts.

Il a peur de voir cet homme. Son profil est comme John l'avait imaginé. Plutôt grand, mince, un corps bien dessiné  et des cheveux bouclés.

John a l’impression que ce moment tire en longueur dans le temps. Et si John s’était trompé. Si cet homme et bien... s’il n’était pas aussi …putain, et si ce type n’était pas aussi beau que son profil le laissait penser ?

Si hier soir n’était qu’un délire de son cerveau traumatisé par la guerre ?

Mais non John le sent. Ce type  n’est pas ordinaire. Il y’a quelque chose.

 

« Réveillé donc »

John sent son cœur s’accélérer. Dieu cette voix. C’est lui. Lui. Cet homme.

Pourquoi est-il toujours là ? La plupart des clients partaient avant son réveil. John avait différentes théories sur ça. Il pensait qu’il y’avait la catégorie trop honteux et gênés, lâches au point de ne pas être capable d’assumer le regard d’une putain posé sur eux le lendemain. Et la catégorie «  tu es un objet, je t’ai utilisé, t’as ton fric. Je me casse »

Et puis il y’a ceux qui restent. Il y’ a les gourmands. Ceux qui veulent une petite pipe pour le voyage ou ceux qui veulent une baise rapide. Et ceux-là, John les hait autant qu’il les adore (parce que le fric tombe encore, ne jamais perdre le nord).

Donc que veux-t-il de lui ? Il sait que dans l’état où il est, il n’est capable de rien faire.

 « Va à la douche »

John écarquille les yeux, Il a envie de dire _Je ne peux pas_ mais ses lèvres sont scellées par le choc de son apparition.

L’homme s’approche à nouveau. Il est à côté de John et il peut sentir  les reflux de la chaleur émanant de son corps et cette odeur de shampoing. Il tire le bras de John d’un geste brusque pour le penché vers lui et leurs visages sont proches.

« Je pensais que tu avais compris que je déteste me répéter. Lèves-toi et va à la douche »

John sent le souffle de l’homme sur sa joue. Il détourne la tête pour échapper au regard de l’homme dont il ne connaît même pas le visage.

« Je ne peux pas»

Les mains de l’homme glissent de son bras à son poignet. Son toucher est insistant à cet endroit-là. L’homme dessine de son doigt les marques faites par la corde.

Sa voix prend une tournure autoritaire

 « Ce n’est pas mon problème. Debout maintenant »

John est terrifié. Mais cette voix, cette voix est comme un phare dans la nuit. Il sait qu’il peut lui faire confiance. Il veut croire en ça. Il veut croire en cet homme. Il a besoin de croire en cet homme.

John pousse les draps de son corps et doucement s’assoit sur le bord du lit. L’homme est debout, droit  face à lui et l’observe.

John se lève et pousse un gémissement de douleur. En réalité la pire douleur est dans son épaule. Étrangement.

L’homme l’abandonne là et retourne à la salle de bain,il entend l’eau qui se remet à couler.

_Putain. Qui est ce type ?_

Il prend tout son courage pour se tenir droit et marcher. Après tout,l’armée lui a appris à supporter la douleur et encaisser la  souffrance.

Lorsqu’il entre dans la salle de bain. La lumière  est plus vive et  lui agresse les yeux. Il met un instant sa main devant pour se protéger et s’habituer au changement de luminosité.

Il abaisse le regard et voit les mollets de l’homme, il relève son regard sans détacher ses yeux du corps en face de lui. Mais sa vue est vite bloquée par une serviette blanche entourant les hanches.

Il continue son chemin vers le dos puis les épaules, le cou et enfin les cheveux. Ses cheveux noirs bouclés. C’est la première fois qu’il trouve des cheveux bouclés sexy sur un homme. Il est grand. Plus grand que John.

L’homme se penche pour mettre sa main sous le jet d’eau puis il tourne le robinet d’eau chaude.

John essaye de garder son calme. Mais il a peur de la confrontation. Il a peur que tous ces sentiments qui sont ont existé pendant cette nuit disparaissent dès que cet homme sera face à lui. Parfois le mystère est plus excitant que la réalité.

La salle de bain est grande. Un peu plus loin de la douche, il y’a une sorte de jacuzzi. Tout est fait de marbre et sent le luxe. Cette chambre doit coûter une bonne partie des économies de John.

Il a l’impression que l’homme ne se rend même pas compte de sa présence, agissant comme si John n’existe pas. Il ne jette pas un regard sur lui pendant qu’il continue sa manœuvre,  toujours une main sous le jet d’eau et l’autre sur le robinet.

 _Putain qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ce type veut me  torturer c’est ça ? Regarde-moi qu’on en finisse_.

L’homme se retourne à cet instant et John a le souffle coupé, son cœur martèle sa poitrine.

_Sainte Marie Mère de Dieu._

Il n’avait jamais vu ça de sa vie. _Putain_

_Mon Dieu. Le diable en personne._

L’homme lui lance un sourire amusé et ses yeux – ses yeux qui n’ont pas de couleur tellement elles sont indéfinissables – lui lance un regard arrogant.

Cet homme est sûr de lui. Il sait ce qu’il est. Il a conscience de son corps.

Il s’approche de John et continue à sourire.

« Tu apprécies c’est déjà une bonne chose »

John ne sait pas trop quoi dire. Mais maintenant il prend conscience de sa nudité sous le regard de l’homme qui le détaille comme s’ il ne connaissait pas déjà son corps par cœur.

Comme si il ne le l’avait pas déjà baisé la veille.

Il se met sur le côté pour laisser l’accès de la douche à John mais celui-ci tremble. Il ne détache pas son regard du sien.

_Dieu ce regard. Ce regard qui promet tout. Ce regard qui sait tout et comprend tout._

Cet homme l’a baisé cette nuit. Il l’a baisé contre de l’argent. Il a été payé pour se laisser baiser par lui. Non. C’est impossible. Il se laisserait prendre par cet homme sans rien demander en échange.

L’homme fait un geste vers la douche et l’eau qui coule. John reprend pied à la réalité et s’avance en essayant d’être sûr de lui et de ne pas montrer le maelstrom de sentiment en lui.

Lorsqu'il passe au niveau de l’homme, une appréhension le prend.

Mais rien ne se passe.

Il continue un pas de plus et l’eau chaude tombe sur lui. Il ferme les yeux .Cette sensation est vertigineuse. Il se sent bien. L’eau est à la bonne température pour se détendre. Un délice. Surtout pour ses douleurs.

John ouvre ses yeux  et pose son regard sur l’homme, celui-ci a fermé la porte et est appuyé dessus, les bras croisés et un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres. Son regard est-celui d’un loup.

John essaye de garder son calme mais cette intention commence à mettre ses nerfs à vif. Il prend le savon sur le porte savon mais il lui glisse des mains. Il s’abaisse et le reprend.

Il jette un regard à l’homme qui n’a pas changé de position. Ayant l’air de se délecter de la vision qu’on lui offre.

John frotte son torse descend au ventre à la cuisse. Le savon glisse à nouveau.

John s’abaisse pour le ramasser mais lorsqu'il se relève, il sent une poigne de fer sur ses épaules le plaquer contre le mur de la douche. John pousse un gémissent de douleur.

« Vous avez l’air d’un homme qui souffre »

_Et vous d’un homme qui aime la souffrance._

Il serre ses lèvres pour ne rien dire, effrayé par les conséquences de son impudence.

L’homme plonge son regard dans le sien et John y lit la violence. Mais il ne peut pas détourner les yeux. Il ne veut pas. L’homme desserre son étreinte et se rapproche de John.

« Votre souffrance est la conséquence de votre mensonge »

John lui jette un regard interloqué. L’homme se rapproche à nouveau et laisse une main glissée jusqu’ à son avant bras puis se penche pour lui murmurer à l’oreille.

«  Vous m’avez menti la nuit dernière »

John sursaute presque et ses jambes ne sont plus aussi stables. Sa gorge est trop sèche pour parler mais il sait que les sons qui en sortent ne sont que des bégaiements sous la tension.

Son cœur tape fort et vite contre sa poitrine, ses mains tremblent légèrement mais il ne détourne pas les yeux de l'homme en face de lui.

« Et voilà ce qui arrive quand on me ment. »

Il effleure les marques sur ses poignets du bout des doigts, sa voix se fait plus proche  et le murmure devient presque inaudible. Lorsqu’il parle chaque mot est articulé  lentement.

« Votre séance n’a duré qu’une heure. Et vous n’avez pas était fouetté pendant toute l’heure. »

L’homme se rapproche un peu plus, leurs corps s’effleurent. Il sent des lèvres lui mordiller le lobe de l’oreille puis une langue l’effleurer mais tout ça est si bref que John n’a pas eu le temps de prendre pleinement conscience de la sensation. Les doigts remontent jusqu’ à l’épaule blessée et l’homme se rapproche encore.

«  Vous m’avez menti donc je vous est punis »

Dieu comment cet homme peut savoir cela. Il avait menti. Il ne sait  même pas pourquoi. Sur le coup il pensait que c’était la réponse la plus judicieuse. Il avait craint que l’homme s’ennuie de lui et trouve cela moins excitant s’il ne connaissait pas assez ce domaine pour être capable de profiter des sensations.

L’homme se recule à nouveau. John se rend compte qu’il a toujours la serviette autour de lui.

« Comment savez que je vous ai menti ? »

L’homme sourit amusé.

« Est-ce le cas ? »

John regarde un instant une gouttelette tomber des boucles de ses cheveux puis glisser sur ce visage qui lui semble irréel.

« Oui »

Son poignet est brutalement plaqué contre le mur à côté de sa tête et  John écarquille les yeux sous la violence du geste, le regard de de l’homme s’est assombrie et sa voix est tendue. John sent dans cette voix la brutalité de l’homme. Il sait que cet homme  sous sa minceur est capable d’une violence inouïe

« Ne jamais recommencer ça. Jamais. Suis-je claire ? »

John hoche la tête incapable de répondre mais l’homme serre plus fort son poignet

« Oui Monsieur »

L’homme sourit mais son sourire est plus doux.

John le regarde interloqué, et hésitant à poser une question. L’homme fait un pas en arrière et John remarque que sa serviette est complètement mouillée par l’eau.

Il veut parler, comprendre. Il veut que cet homme lui explique ce qu’il attend de lui.  Cette atmosphère le rend nerveux.

Puis son sourire s’efface et il s’avance vers John. Leurs visages presque collés. John lève une main mal assurée vers ses cheveux, l’homme ne fait rien et garde son regard dans le sien.

Il se laisse à effleurer lentement les cheveux, cette sensation lui fait se souvenir de la veille. De cette nuit.

L’homme de ses lèvres effleure doucement sa bouche, John se rappelle de leurs gouts même si à la fin plus rien n’avait de cohérence. Le baiser avait été trop rapide presque bâcler. Mais il reconnaît ses lèvres.

Le pouce de l’homme effleure sa joue puis descend à sa mâchoire puis à sa gorge. John tremble sous son toucher. Ces doigts l’avaient rendu fou cette nuit.

L’homme lui murmure en caressant ses lèvres.

« J’ai tout de suite vue que vous mentiez »

_Comment peut-il  le vouvoyer après qu’il l’ait baisé de cette manière ?_

Son pouce descend à son torse puis lentement vers son ventre.

Il descend encore plus bas en faisant des zigzagues. John essaye d’avoir une voix claire mais il sent ses entrailles trembler sous ce toucher.

«  Comment ai-je été punis ? »

L’homme sourit et pose ses lèvres justes en dessous de sa mâchoire

« Bonne question. Les liens que vous aviez aux avant bras n’étaient pas prévus »

John écarquille les yeux et laisse sa tête tomber en arrière pour lui laisser plus d’accès sur son cou. Il plonge sa main dans les boucles mouillées et essaye de maintenir une voix claire pour parler

« Donc vous dites que si je n’aurais pas menti, j’aurais était uniquement lié au poignet »

L’homme ne répond pas tout de suite il commence à mordiller un coté de son cou puis sa main entière se pose sur son ventre pour remonter lentement ensuite redescendre jusqu’à’ à ses hanches. John pousse un soupir d’aise.

Sa bouche remonte se poser derrière son oreille et la lécher.

_Dieu cette langue. Cette putain de langue_

John sent ses jambes trembler encore sous le coup de ce qui s’est passé cette nuit. Il sent le souffle de l’homme caresser son oreille  et parle d’une voix moqueuse.

«  Non sans doute pas mais peut-être que les liens auraient étaient moins serrés »

John soupire à ce souvenir.

«  Ou peut être que je t’aurais laissé jouir plusieurs fois. »

John recule et pose sa tête contre le mur derrière.  Rien que d’imaginer ça lui envoie des frissons d’excitation dans tout le corps.

_Jouir plusieurs fois entre ces mains._

L’homme le détail à nouveau de haut en bas et tend sa main pour effleurer les poils qui naissent au bas du ventre. Gêné John détourne les yeux. L’homme lui prend le menton pour le forcer à le regarder puis de son pouce redessine ses lèvres.

« Tu n’étais pas aussi prude hier »

Il caresse la commissure de ses lèvres et John se laisse à goûter à nouveau son doigt. L’homme sourit.

« On aime toujours lécher à ce que je vois »

John sent de la moquerie dans son ton et les mots le blessent. Sans qu’il ne comprenne pourquoi son ton est plus dur qu’il aurait voulu lorsqu’il répond sur la défensive

« Je suis une putain et les putains aiment lécher sinon on ne ferait pas ce métier »

L’homme continue de sourire mais son sourire est devenu glaciale.

« Une putain qui a une bouche indécente »

John croit un instant que la colère de l’homme va revenir et qu’il y aura des conséquences à cette réplique mais ses lèvres sont à nouveaux caressées lentement.

«  Le soldat sommeille toujours, intéressant »

John écarquille les yeux surpris encore que cet homme connaisse son passé militaire et la réplique résonne un instant en lui.

L’homme coupe l’eau et ils se regardent un instant. John essaye de comprendre les intentions de l’individu en face de lui alors que l’autre à l’air juste de profiter de la vue.

Puis il se retourne et sort de la douche, John le suit et baisse les yeux pour faire attention à la marche mais  brusquement une main serre son cou et le tire en arrière pour le jeter contre le mur, il lui plaque ses lèvres contre  les siennes et en prend possession comme si elles n’étaient destinées qu’à lui.

John est sous le choc du changement soudain de situation. L’homme  retire sa main de son cou et la pose sur la gorge en appuyant dessus pour le maintenir en place puis mord sa lèvre du bas.

John avait pensé un instant lutter par reflexe mais l’homme le domine entièrement  de tout son corps.  Il n’avait aucune chance.

_Dieu ces lèvres._

John commence à avoir du mal à respirer, il sait que c’est plus dû à la panique et au plaisir que réellement à la prise sur sa gorge.

L’homme force l’entrée de ses lèvres avec sa langue et John se soumet à la requête aussitôt. Il entrouvre les lèvres et l’homme met sa langue dans sa bouche à l’instant.

John gémit.

_Oui oui oui_

L’homme  de son autre main lui tient la tête plus fermement pour l’empêcher de bouger et John se penche juste un peu plus de côté pour laisser à l’homme plus d’accès afin qu’il explore toute sa bouche.

Il libère ses lèvres de celle de John une fraction de seconde puis recommence  et ça plusieurs fois en lui tenant les cheveux d’une prise ferme.

John n’en peut plus. Il a besoin de respirer. Il a besoin d’air. Il va s’évanouir. Il se sent trop faible et se laisse presque tomber en arrière mais il ne lâche pas ses doigts entremêlés dans les boucles.

L’homme recule.

John en a la respiration erratique, sa poitrine se soulève rapidement, son cœur cogne contre son torse douloureusement. Cet homme est inhumain. Comment peut-il avoir baisé ces lèvres de la sorte et être à peine essoufflé ?

L’homme se rapproche à nouveau et doucement lèche les lèvres de John du bout de sa langue comme s’ il voulait gouter la saveur de leur baiser.

Une main effleure le ventre de John et descend à ses cuisses. John ferme les yeux. Il descend à l’intérieur de sa cuisse lentement et la caresse de haut en bas du bout de ses ongles. John soupir à la sensation électrisante mais trop faible.

Il en veut toujours plus. Il sait qu’il n’en aura jamais assez.

Puis l’autre main effleure son sexe et John tremble ouvrant en grand les yeux. L’homme semble dans l’attente de sa réaction, il titille le gland puis remonte à la base et ses doigts se perdent dans les poils entourant le sexe puis remonte au nombril.

Sa main continue à caresser lentement l’intérieur des cuisses puis passe près de son sexe et revient à ses cuisses. John sent la main passer sur son nombril  aller au bas du dos et remonter du bout des doigts toute la colonne vertébrale.

_Mon dieu. Trop lent. Trop doux. Pas assez._

Surtout après ce qu’il a ressenti dans la nuit.

Le doigt en bas de la colonne vertébrale glisse jusqu’à ses fesses. Cette fois-ci, du bout de ses doigts il les caresses paresseusement.

John en a le souffle coupé et se perd dans les yeux de l’homme mais impossible de soutenir ce regard de faim, il referme ses yeux.

« Ouvre tes yeux »

John obéit difficilement. Il se sent trop mise à nue comme ça. Il sait que cet homme peut voir ce qui se cache sous lui.

Lire ses désirs cachés. Mais il y’a quelque chose d’autre encore.

II descend  du bout des ongles à la fente de ses fesses puis remonte lentement. Il effleure ces fesses en prenant tout son temps comme s’il cherchait à mémoriser tous les gestes qui le font frissonner. John laisse un bruit échapper de ses lèvres sentant sa maîtrise sur lui-même lui échapper.  L’homme s’approche et leurs souffles se mélangent.

«  Je veux t’entendre. »

John pousse un gémissement de frustration de se laisser ainsi aller alors que l’homme  le touche à peine. Il serre ses lèvres presque honteux des bruits qui s’en  échappent.

L’homme approche ses lèvres des siennes et mord celle du bas, John gémit plus fort

« Je veux entendre les bruits qui sortent de cette bouche de putain. Les putains aiment autant lécher que faire du bruit n’est-ce pas ? »

John brûle sous ce regard. Il est incapable d’avoir un fil de pensées cohérentes. Il sent que cet homme exerce une emprise sur lui. Jamais personne n’a eu un tel pouvoir sur lui.

Puis l’homme redescend son doigt  pour se rapprocher de cet endroit et remonte. John pousse des soupirs de frustration.

_Dieu Que veux-tu ? Que veux-tu ? Je ferais tout mais dis-moi que veux-tu ?_

Son doigt effleure son trou puis remonte et recommence, il se penche à nouveau vers l’oreille de John en murmurant d’un ton joueur.

 « Penses-tu que si j’y enfonce mon doigt, ton trou serait encore humide, mouillé des restes de notre nuit ? »

John gémit plus fort et met ses mains sur les épaules de l’homme pour se tenir fermement et tenter  de garder une prise à la réalité. Le souffle dans son oreille est presque devenu une musique.

Lentement son doigt s’y enfonce, d’abord juste le bout qui le caresse puis d’un coup il sent qu’on le pénètre sans ménagement et John crie.

Le souffle de l’homme dégage plus de chaleur et sa voix se fait taquine

« On dirait que j’ai gagné qu’en dis-tu ? »

John gémit en réponse.

L’homme remonte à la fente de ses fesses puis sur le bas du dos et vers ses hanches qu’il tient fermement, l’autre main sur les cuisses le fait reculer en arrière pour le coller plus au mur.

Il veut déchiffrer cet homme. Comprendre ses actions, ses motivations d’agir ainsi avec lui.

L’homme lui caresse les cheveux, il sont en désordre et presque secs. Il à l’air en pleine réflexion.John se demande si à cet instant cet homme n’est pas en train de le voir tel qu’il est réellement.

_Mais que veut-il ?_

_Ne lui ai-je pas tout donné cette nuit ?_

_Je  n’ai plus rien à offrir_

_Il a pris tout ce qu’il voulait._

_Et je lui ai donné plus qu’à quiconque_

_Je me suis mis à nue pour cet homme_

_Mais on dirait que ce n’est pas suffisant._

_Comme si Je pouvais avoir autre chose à donner_

 

John est réveillé de ses pensées par l’ouverture du robinet d’eau chaude, mais l’homme ne détache toujours pas son regard du sien.  Il suffit de quelques secondes pour que de la vapeur d’eau apparaisse et que la température augmente dans la douche.

« Tu aimes l’eau chaude presque brulante ?»

«  Oui  »

John tend sa main hésitante pour toucher sa peau, blanche au point qu’il se demande s’il est déjà sorti au soleil. L’homme a l’air curieux et le laisse faire. Il effleure la clavicule puis ses pommettes, laisse ses doigts caressés le front caché sous des boucles humides puis redescend aux pommettes.

Il se rapproche de l’homme et pose ses lèvres au creux de son cou

_Oui comme hier. Cette odeur familière_

Il lèche en remontant jusqu’à la mâchoire puis hésite aux lèvres.

« As-tu peur de m’embrasser ? »

John relève le visage et regarde l’homme, surpris par la question. Celui-ci a un sourire amusé mais ses yeux ont une lueur sérieuse.

«  Dois-je avoir peur de vous embrasser ?»

L’homme effleure les lèvres de John avec ses doigts.

«  Essaye et tu verras »

John a peur. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi. Il sent ses tripes tétanisées par cette angoisse. Que peut-il lui arriver de pire qu’hier ?

_Plein de choses. Cet homme peut me faire plein de putain de choses._

L’homme glisse lentement ses doigts de ses lèvres et prend délicatement la menton de John puis la prise s’affermit pour le forcer à lever son visage vers lui.

«  Tu n’es pas là pour réfléchir »

John sait qu’à cet instant tout peut basculer.  Ils échangent leurs souffles, il peut sentir la chaleur qui émane de ses lèvres. Il s’approche et les caresse à peine. L’homme ne réagit pas, ses yeux sombres sont profondément fixés sur lui.

John n’y tient plus, il colle ses lèvres à celle de l’homme et plonge une main  dans les cheveux bouclés pour faire disparaitre le peu d’espace entre eux. Il lèche les lèvres comme si c’étaient une sucrerie, laissant sa langue glisser de haut en bas.

Il veut plus.

Tellement plus.

Il sent la tension dans tout son être. Il sent les nerfs le lâcher et la violence prendre possession de son corps. Il  lui mord ses lèvres pour enfin les gouter pleinement. Et Dieu il aime ça. Le gout du péché.

John colle leurs corps et entraine l’homme vers lui en se collant au mur. Il gémit quand l’homme glisse sa langue dans sa bouche au début taquine puis y plonge pleinement.  Puis la main de l’homme descend de son cou, pour aller vers ses hanches et les tenir possessivement.

**_Tu es à moi._ **

John entend ces mots comme si l’homme les avait à nouveau prononcés.

Leur corps se frottent mais cette serviette le rend fou. John pose une main sur la nuque de l’homme et lève sa jambe pour  entourer  la hanche de l’homme.

Il se fout qu’il ait l’air une pute en chaleur qui ne demande qu’à être baisée.

John a le temps d’apercevoir le sourire amusé  de l’homme puis celui-ci lui tient sa jambe contre sa hanche. Il gémit au mouvement de va - et- vient que l’homme commence. Sa bite se durcit sous ces frottements indécents et il tient plus fort les cheveux de l’homme.

_Plus vite. Juste putain plus vite._

Mais l’homme n’en a que faire, il abandonne sa bouche pour descendre à son cou puis à son torse et mord violement un de ses mamelons. Sous la surprise et la douleur John crie.

L’atmosphère dans la salle de bain est suffocante, on dirait un sauna. Les vapeurs enfument le lieu et la chaleur est insupportable. John malgré l’eau presque brulante qui lui tombe dessus commence à sentir des picotements de transpiration sur tout son corps.

Alors qu’il veut reculer du jet d’eau chaud sentant son cœur taper trop fort et des vertiges le prendre , l’homme raffermit sa prise en bloquant son épaule contre le mur. John tient toujours d’une main les cheveux  de l’homme et de l’autre il entoure son cou pour ne pas sombrer complétement.

L’homme suce un moment son mamelon puis tire dessus et recommence à le sucer.

John croit devenir fou, sa bite se frottant sur la serviette, cette sensation est  à la fois trop et pas assez. Il écarte plus les jambes pour tenter d’exciter plus l’homme. Leur regard toujours fixé l’un sur l’autre.

L’homme pose son pouce sur ses lèvres et John le prend en pleine bouche sans vergogne et le suce docilement en fermant les yeux sous toutes ces sensations.

_Prend moi. Allez baise moi. Je sais que tu le veux. Je me laisserai faire comme la pute que je suis. Juste me baiser._

«  Tu es petite allumeuse, ma jolie putain »

Il ouvre ses yeux sous le coup de ces mots et tremble au mot « ma », à la possession que cela sous-entend. Il veut se faire entièrement posséder par cet homme.

 Il continue à sucer et à gémir encore et encore. Il se frotte avec indécence contre le corps de l’homme.

L’homme tient toujours sa jambe d’une main et de l’autre il serre plus fermement sa hanche comme pour  l’empêcher de  bouger.  Il a cessé tout mouvement John écarquille les yeux et ses lèvres s’entrouvrent sous la frustration. Il ne comprend pas. Putain il se sent sur le bord, à moitié perdu, fou à cause du manque et du désir.

Fou de lui.

L’homme plonge son regard dans le sien, sa voix est dure lorsqu’il parle

«  Je t’ai demandé de m’embrasser pas d’écarter tes jambes et te frotter à moi comme une salope qui mendie pour être baisé  »

La peur coule dans ses veines. Quelque chose au fond de son cerveau qui n’est pas encore complétement engourdie par la faim se réveille par ces mots.

Et l’homme le sait. John peut le voir dans ses yeux de loup qui l’observe comme pour vérifier que le message a été reçu.

Il serre encore plus fortement ses doigts sur sa hanche, ce qui réveille la douleur

«  Ne pas bouger, pas un seul mouvement. »

John obéit tendu par l’attente mais surtout par le regard de l’homme.

L’homme tient toujours sa jambe collée à sa cuisse. Lentement il commence des mouvements de va- et- vient, juste des effleurements pour susciter. John soupire et jette sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux pour profiter des mouvements. Une main toujours sur la nuque de l’homme il se laisse aller.

Quelques instants à peine après que les mouvements ont commencé, John ressent cette sensation de manque l’envahir à nouveau.

_Je veux jouer ton jeu mais donne-moi plus de friction. Je veux être ton esclave alors touche moi. Je veux être tien alors baise moi._

Il gémit. L’homme glisse la main qui était sous la cuisse près de ses fesses et du bout d’un doigt caresse son cul.

_Dieu non. Non. Tue moi mais pas ça._

Les gémissements deviennent  de plus en plus forts. Il lui masse une joue et accélère ses frottements, ses mouvements se font plus erratiques et John grogne. L’homme commence enfin à pousser des gémissements  puis  d’un coup il lui prend les cheveux et l’embrasse violement. John peut sentir sous la serviette le sexe dure, il peut sentir le désir.

« Oui, oui si bon .. »

John se perd dans les mots, il ne sait plus si ce qu’il dit a du sens, ni si ces mots traversent ses lèvres ou pas.

D’un coup le baiser se fait plus possessive, les dents se cognent, les lèvres sont mordues, les langues sont sucées comme si c’était la première fois. La prise dans les cheveux devient douloureuse.

Puis l’homme arrête le baiser. Dieu ce regard, Les pupilles sont  dilatées, noires comme  la nuit profonde et la luxure s’y reflète. La voix est rauque, l’homme détaille le visage de John en parlant, une main toujours dans ses cheveux pour l’empêcher John de bouger sous son regard dévastateur

«  Ne me rend pas fou, je te le conseille  »

John entrouvre la bouche sonné par les mots, choqué par le ton.

_Tu me rends fou. Tu me rends fou. Tu me rends fou. Et je ne sais pas qui tu es._

L’homme se rapproche et serre plus douloureusement sa main autour de sa cuisse. John peut lire la menace

«  Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable, je te préviens ne me rend pas fou. »

John halète lorsqu’ il prononce ces mots.

L’homme recule et lâche John. Il sort de la douche ouvre la porte de la salle de bain. John ne quitte pas l’homme du regard lorsqu’il  sort.

Il recommence à se laver. Il sent son sexe douloureux, il sait qu’en quelques coups il atteindra la jouissance. Il sait qu’après la jouissance sera remplacée par la souffrance. Mais la  souffrance n’est-elle pas une autre forme de jouissance ?

John rejoint l’homme dans la pièce principale. Les rideaux sont toujours fermés, impossible de voir le jour, impossible de connaitre l’heure. L’espace et le temps ne signifie plus rien dans cette chambre. La terre pourrait brûler que cela ne changerait rien pour John.

L’homme est appuyé dos sur une table, un raisin entre les doigts. John ne détache pas son regard du sien. L’homme rapproche le raisin de sa bouche, ouvre lentement la bouche et le raisin s’y enfonce.

John sent son corps parcourir de frisson. Il reprend un autre raisin de la grappe posée sur la table. Il recommence la même chose avec cette lenteur délibérée. John peut presque entendre le bruit du raisin croqué entre les dents.

« Si tu as faim, il va falloir venir chercher ta nourriture »

John  sent cette gêne  à nouveau l’envahir Il est nu face à un homme qui mange du raisin. Comme une telle chose peut l’éveiller ? Est-ce possible ?

L’homme sourit mais le sourire d’un loup et glisse à  nouveau un raisin de sa bouche.

John sent qu’il a faim, il est épuisé par la nuit. Il s’approche d’un pas mais s’arrête  aussitôt.

« Je devrais te préciser que c’est ton petit déjeuner »

John écarquille les yeux. Il n’y tient plus, il s’approche de la table et va pour attraper une branche de raisin mais l’homme prend son poignet et le force à se coller à lui.

« Non pas comme ça »

Il met à nouveau un raisin dans sa bouche, entre ses dents et croque.

John tremble. L’homme reprend un raisin et le glisse entre ses lèvres.  John n’en peut plus, il colle sa bouche à celle de l’homme et avec sa langue glisse le raisin dans sa bouche puis croque. Comment peut-il être excité d’être nourris par cet homme ? N’est-il pas en train de perdre la raison, de s’enfermer dans le monde que cet homme à créer ?  De s’y enfermer de sa propre volonté sans échappatoire possible ?

Au bout de la troisième fois, John a les lèvres luisantes  de dus de raisins et de leurs salives. Il sort sa langue puis le fait glisser sur ces lèvres de manière indécente, pour exciter. L’homme reprend possession de ses lèvres, il descend ses mains sur son dos, puis vers ses fesses qu’il colle brusquement contre son sexe.

John peut sentir le sexe dur sous la serviette. Il lèche les lèvres de John une nouvelle fois et les mord profondément, John croit un instant que cet homme veut les dévorer. Il recule de John et d’un geste brusque jette tout ce qui sur la table par terre.  Les verres se brisent, les couverts tombent dans un bruit assourdissant et les raisins s’éparpillent.

John sursaute à la violence soudaine.

« Qu’est-ce que.. » ?

Mais on lui prend le poignet et cogne son corps contre la table. Les positions sont inversées. Il pose ses mains sur chacune de ses fesses, les agrippe et soulève John pour l’assoir sur la table.

« Pas un mot qui sort de cette bouche sans que je t’y autorise »

John hoche la tête tremblant sous le ton. L’homme lui mord le cou puis descend  jusqu’ à son épaule et plonge ses dents violement dans sa blessure. John crie sous le coup. L’homme suce la marque et recommence.  Une main va à son sexe et commerce à le caresser de haut en bas doucement puis caresses ses boules en les malaxant et revient à son sexe tout en prenant son temps. Il fait toucher son pouce et son index pour former un trou puis le glisse autour de la  tête de son sexe  et commence à faire des vas- et- vient  sans descendre plus bas.

John gémit. Il écarte les jambes mais ce n’est pas assez. L’homme prend son pied et le fait poser à plat sur la table.

John n’ose même pas imaginé de quoi il a l’air, complétement ouvert, les jambes écartées, le sexe dressé, la respiration haletante et des gémissements continus sortant de ses lèvres.

« Tu aimes que je  te regarde dans tes positions humiliantes. Tu aimes que je vois qu’elle genre de salope tu es,prête à tout pour se faire baiser par moi »

John gémit plus fort. La main sur sa bite descend à sa base. John a envie de bouger les hanches mais il est terrorisé par les conséquences. Son sexe pulse à cette idée.

« Fais-le. Désobéis-moi. Allez, tu en meurs d’envie. Tu veux que je te fasse mal »

L’homme lui prend la nuque et rapproche leur visage.

« Tu veux que je te soumette à mes moindre désirs, n’être plus qu’un objet entre mes mains. Baisé inlassablement jusque’ a que tu t’évanouisses d’épuisement. »

« Ah ah ah , je vais …. »

L’homme lui tire violemment les cheveux  en arrière et serre durement son sexe dans sa main.

« SI tu fais ça, je te jure que je vais t’allonger sur  le lit. Je t’attacherais les poignets, les bras, les chevilles et tu sais ce que je ferais après ? »

John secoue la tête terrorisé et excité à la simple pensée d’être ainsi complètement soumis à l’autre, d’être en son pouvoir et de ne rien pouvoir faire contre ça.

«  Je vais t’enserrer le sexe comme hier, et je vais te baiser  »

Il  se rapproche de ses lèvres et les effleure à peine puis va à son oreille. Le souffle de l’homme est chaud et sa voix est sensuelle.

«  Je vais te baiser tellement fort que tu me supplieras à en pleurer de te laisser jouir.  Et plus tu me supplieras, plus tu m’exciteras  et plus je te baiserais durement comme la petite putain que tu es le mérite et ça jusqu’ à que je jouisse en toi »

John se mord violement les lèvres  pour tenter de contrôler son envie de crier et de se laisser aller, l’homme repose son regard dans ses yeux à nouveaux.

_Dieu ces yeux_

« Ensuite je te laisserai comme ça. Je partirai  et demanderai à ton patron d’aller te rejoindre »

John écarquille les yeux et son souffle se coupe, son cerveau est complétement embrouillé des images qui lui viennent à l’esprit

La voix de l’homme prend une tournure moqueuse

«  Et je peux t’assurer que tu voudras tellement être baisé que tu le supplieras de le faire »

John de toutes ses forces se fait violence pour ne pas se laisser aller à la libération. Sa respiration est à un tel point saccadé que ça en douloureux. Il sent les larmes de frustration monter en lui. Mais il y arrive et un soupir de soulagement échappe de sa bouche.

« Bon garçon »

L’homme pose ses mains sur son bassin puis il l’encercle et pousse doucement en arrière pour l’allonger sans que leurs regards se détachent. John docilement d’une manière sensuelle se laisse aller en arrière et colle son dos sur le bois. Il est complétement allongé les jambes écartées.

Le regard de l’homme glisse vers son cou, son torse puis descend vers son ventre et son sexe. Il met ses mains au bas du dos et lentement rapproche sa tête du sexe de John.

John tremble d’appréhension.

_Oui oui... Dieu oui. Ta langue sur moi_

L’homme de ses mains l’amène à se cambrer plus vers son visage, John gémit en sentant le souffle sur son sexe. L’homme colle ses lèvres sur ses cuisses puis descend à l’intérieur. Les baisers deviennent des morsures et les morsures deviennent plus douloureuses au fil des secondes

John délicatement glisse ses doigts dans les cheveux de l’homme d’un geste doux enivré par toutes ces sensations qui engourdissent son corps et ses pensées. Puis il sent une langue lécher sa cuisse et descendre lentement vers ses fesses puis remonter vers ses cuisses.

John gémit. Il veut agripper les cheveux de l’homme pour sentir enfin cette langue sur son sexe. Rien que d’imaginer cette langue sur son sexe.…

Cette langue effleurer son cul.

_Oh putain. Oui. Comme hier. Profondément en moi._

John sent son sexe pulser à nouveau. L’homme oblige à nouveau John à se cambrer plus. Chacune de ses mains tient fermement les cuisses de John pour les maintenir en place et les garder écarté. Lorsqu’il parle sa voix est lourde

« Que veux-tu ? Ma langue profondément dans ton cul ou mes doigts ? »

John halète aux mots.

 « Votre langue »

L’homme a un sourire amusé. Il se penche à nouveau vers le cul de John, sa langue titille son entrée puis l’effleure.

« Soulève tes jambes et met tes mains sous les genoux pour les garder en l’air »

John s’exécute mais il sent la honte l’envahir à la sensation de son cul aussi à découvert. Il a l’impression de redevenir un novice et de revivre les premières fois où il a fait ça. Il sent à nouveaux la gêne et la honte l’envahir. Mais ce n’est pas ce qui l’effraie en réalité. Une pute qui écarte les jambes ne fait que ce qu’elle à faire. Mais là il n’était plus question de ça, c’est autre chose de plus complexe. 

« Tu aimes ça avoir le cul en l’air pour moi n’est-ce pas ?»

« Oui Monsieur  »

L’homme sourit et il peut apercevoir dans ses yeux la convoitise.

« Et tu aimes m’appeler Monsieur n’est-ce-pas ? »

John gémit de frustration

« Tu voudrais que le Monsieur que je suis te fasse jouir avec sa langue profondément enfoui dans ton cul en appréciant le gout que tu as ? »

John halète, il ferme les yeux à l’image et à toutes les sensations qui l’envahissent. D’un coup il sent une gifle claquer violement son cul.

« Répond ! »

John sursaute à la douleur qui lui brule la cuisse et ouvre ses yeux à nouveau.

«  Oui je voudrais que vous me fassiez jouir avec votre longue profondément en moi…s’il vous plait Monsieur »

L’homme se dirige vers son cul et John sent enfin une langue caresser à nouveau son trou. Il serre ses mains sur les hanches de John pour l’empêcher de bouger et enfonce lentement sa langue puis il suce le trou et recommence à y remettre la langue. John sent du prévenir au bout de son sexe qui frémit au rythme des coups de langue de l’homme.

_oh mon Dieu , oui oui baise moi avec ta langue._

John crie en sentant les mouvements de la tête de l’homme faire des va- et- vient pour sucer son trou et enfoncer profondément sa langue avec des coups rapides.

Les jambes de John tremblent sous le plaisir. Il entend le bruit mouillé que fait son cul sous la langue puis d’un coup l’homme aspire son trou

«  oh putain de merde …si bon …ahah »

John laisse les crie sortir de sa bouche encore et encore. Il aime ça. Il pourrait se faire baiser indéfiniment par cette langue.

L’homme recule et John est choqué à la vue de cette bouche indécemment luisante.

«  Tu aimes avoir la bouche pleine alors suce »

John prend les deux doigts qu’on lui met devant la bouche et au grand bonheur de John, l’homme  redirige sa tête au niveau de son cul, il suit de sa langue la fente de ses fesses plusieurs fois et revient à son trou.

John gémit mais le bruit est faible à cause des doigts qu’il suce sans vergogne. Ses longs doigts qui peuvent aller si profondément en lui. Ses doigts qui l’avaient baisé hier.

Le bruit de la salle n’est que gémissement, succion et les grincements de la table sous les mouvements rapides de la  tête  de l’homme.

John est proche si proche. Tout devient doux. Le calme de la libération qui s’approche le fait se sentir léger. Il va jouir bientôt. Il va jouir avec une langue profondément en lui et des doigts dans sa  bouche. Des doigts qu’il suce comme si c’était la bite de l’homme.

Il sent son corps se détendre

« mhh »

Puis une main lui entoure brutalement le sexe, John ouvre en grand les yeux choqué par la sensation. Il veut retirer les doigts de la bouche pour parler mais l’homme l’en empêche en les enfonçant plus loin. Ses yeux sont profondément dans les siens et sa voix est impatiente quand il parle.

«  J’ai dit de sucer alors suce jusque la fin »

John gémit de frustration à la poigne qui encercle son sexe et continue à sucer puis il  suçote le bout des doigts et commence des mouvement de va- et- vient de la tête pour les prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. Ses gémissements recommencent. Sucer ces doigts est un délice et une torture en même temps.

« Repose tes jambes sur la table »

John obéit, frustré. L’homme lui prend la main et John est surpris mais continue à sucer. Puis doucement il la guide sous sa serviette toujours enroulé  autour de sa taille. John écarquille les yeux et gémit plus bruyamment en sentant le sexe chaud et dur de l’homme sous ces doigts.

John entoure de sa main le sexe et l’homme repose sa main sur la sienne pour le guider dans ces mouvements  sur tout le long de sa bite au début lentement puis rapidement. L’homme jette sa tête en arrière en  se laissant aller un instant à la sensation puis il lâche sa main de celle de John.

John ne sait plus où il est. Il suce et sent ses lèvres s’engourdir au fil des minutes. Il veut se pencher pour tenter d’apercevoir le sexe de l’homme mais il n’ose pas sentant qu’un mauvais comportement  peut tout arrêter aussi brutalement que les autres fois où  il n’avait pas obéi.

Il ne pense qu’à une chose, le sucer comme hier, le prendre pleinement dans sa bouche. Il pense à supplier cet homme de le laisser faire, il en a besoin. Ces doigts sont trop longs et fins, il  veut quelque chose de plus gros et chaud. Il veut sentir son sexe pulser dans sa bouche.

_Dieu oui. Le faire jouir dans ma bouche._

L’homme commence à faire des mouvements de va et- vient avec ses hanches. Au début langoureusement, en prenant son temps comme pour profiter pleinement de la sensation de glissement entre son sexe et  la main de John puis il accélère et regarde John lui sucer les doigts

« Toi et ta putain de bouche … »

John gémit et l’homme se met à accélérer ses mouvements. John glisse ses doigts vers la tête pour répartir le prévenir. Mais il sent son cul douloureusement  vide. Il veut le remplir de quelque chose, l’air passe entre ses cuisses encore humides de cette langue et il sent des frissons lui hérisser les poils.

L’homme est à deux doigts de venir, des goutes glissent pour tomber par terre et John les retient de sa main pour sentir ce liquide chaud entre ses doigts, pour en profiter le plus possible.

Puis l’homme recule de sa main et glisse lentement ses doigts  des lèvres rougies et enflées de John. John sait que l’homme a dû se faire violence pour ne pas jouir. Et cela se voit, sa respiration est rapide et ses paupières sont lourdes. Il met une main sous la serviette, John n’ose pas bouger.

Il ressort ses doigts qui sont luisant du liquide.

« Aimerais-tu gouter? »

_Dieu cette voix._

John tremble hypnotisé par les doigts luisant de la semence répartis sur eux.

Il n’avait pas pu hier. L’homme s’était reculé trop tôt pour qu’il y goute pleinement et il le veut.

«  Oui ..oui je veux y  gouter »

L’homme sourit. Il reste un instant à le  détailler  du regard comme pour mémoriser la vision en face de lui. Sa voix perd son amusement et devient autoritaire. Une voix à laquelle personne n’oserait désobéir.

«  Met toi à genoux »

John sent son corps frissonner à ces mots, son cœur battre la chamade. Il descend lentement de la table sentant ses cuisses encore tremblantes des sensations de tout à l’heure. Il reste une seconde debout face à face avec l’homme. Celui-ci le regarde toujours, les doigts brillants de son liquide chaud.

_Laisse-moi y goûter. J’en ai envie. Tellement envie._

Et tout à coup John prend conscience que c’est la première fois de toute sa vie qu’il sent le besoin irrépressible de se soumettre. Il sent le besoin prendre possessions de son esprit. Il veut être à cet homme entièrement et il sait que il ne le pourra qu’en donnant la seule chose qu’il possède. Lui.

Il se laisse tomber en avant sans jamais détacher son regard des yeux sombres et excités de l’homme. Il a le sentiment que l’homme aussi, en ce moment, n’est pas la seulement  pour baiser la putain qu’il est. Non il y’ a autre chose sous son regard allumé par un désir possessif. Il reste un instant comme ça à genoux bien droit pour être le plus proche de ces doigts.

L’homme penche sa main et approche ses doigts de sa bouche.

_Oui s’il vous plait. Laissez-moi … Dieu laissez-moi juste ..._

Son cœur se serre à la sensation vertigineuse qui s’empare de lui. Il  a accepté de s’agenouiller devant cet homme. Le soldat qu’il était à accepter de perdre la maitrise de lui-même. Lui qui est capable de tuer et qui a tué s’est mis à genoux devant un inconnu. Et tout cela en moins de dix-huit heures.

L’homme délicatement tend ses doigts vers ses lèvres, John sent à nouveau cette odeur du musc et autre chose caractéristique de cet homme. Et rien que cette sensation le fait fermer les yeux. Les images d’hier lui reviennent à l’esprit. Sa bite profondément dans sa bouche au point de pouvoir sentir les poils pubiens. L’homme  touche du bout des doigts  les lèvres de John et celui-ci gémit au toucher, toujours avec les yeux fermés.

 _C’est une torture. Une putain de torture. Et je suis un malade de l’accepter docilement. Je suis un putain de malade d’être exciter à ça et d’en vouloir plus. Toujours plus_.

«  Tu aimes être à genoux n’est-ce pas ? Hier j’ai vu à quel point tu étais excité comme une trainée en chaleur, rien  qu’en te mettant à genoux devant ma bite. »

John gémit à ces mots. Il gémit au ton qu’a pris l’homme. Il sent son corps frissonnant sous l’attente.

_Putain enfonce-le dans ma bouche. Enfonce-le._

Puis lentement le doigt glisse entre ses lèvres et John ferme les yeux pour profiter pleinement du gout  puis lèche avec sa langue le bout des doigts

_OUI._

L’homme enfonce délicatement un autre doigt, se délectant de la sensation des lèvres rouges et gonflées sur eux. John lèche la semence et un frisson partant du bas du corps pour remonter rapidement s’empare de son être. Ses lèvres tremblent aux gouts de l’homme.

Lorsque les doigts sont retirés de sa bouche, John ne s’était même plus rendu compte qu’il n’y avait plus rien à gouter depuis quelques secondes déjà. Il ouvre à nouveau ses yeux  en sentant ses lèvres être mordillées par des dents. A bout de nerf, John ne fait plus rien et laisse l’homme faire ce qu’il a envie.

Sa tête lui semble si lourde, il veut hurler et se débattre tout d’un coup. Il veut arrêter tout parce que ce n’est pas assez.

_Pourquoi fais tu ça ? Que veux-tu ? Baise-moi. Baise moi baise moi._

John toujours à genoux, ferme ses yeux et laisse sa tête tomber  en avant. Il veut reprendre ses esprits parce qu’il sent qu’il est en train de se laisser dévorer vivant par cet homme.

Une main douce se pose sur son cou et lui fait avancer sa tête. Il se laisse faire docilement. L’homme la pose sur la serviette et John reste un instant ainsi, les yeux fermés, sentant sa respiration se calmer et entendant leurs souffles. Puis il relève lentement sa tête et croise le regard de L’homme.

Celui-ci est étrangement calme et serein. Il a perdu la froideur de tout à l’heure. Il caresse les cheveux de John délicatement  puis lui colle sa tête à la serviette pour le laisser s’y reposer. John se remet droit et peut sentir la chaleur du sexe de l’homme à travers la serviette. Il colle plus sa tête à cet endroit pour ressentir plus de sensation, les yeux fermés, les mains parterre à plat entre ses cuisses à demi ouvertes maintenant.

Brusquement la prise sur son cou s’affermit et la voix reprend le ton autoritaire

« Regarde-moi »

John obéit en relevant sa tête. Le regard qu’il croise est hypnotique mais effrayant. C’est les yeux d’un homme qui veut arriver à ses fins par tous les moyens, c’est le regard d’un homme qui veut se faire posséder et obéir. C’est le regard d’un homme qui n’a ni limites ni règles.

Tout d’un coup une pensée prend John aux tripes qui lui fait sentir un nœud dans ses entrailles.

Cet homme est dangereux.

« Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses »


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et bien voila le dernier chapitre. Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire cette histoire.
> 
> Je tiens à préciser que j'ai écris ce chapitre avec pas mal d'alcool dans le sang à une heure très tardive.
> 
> En relisant les précédant chapitres, j'ai littéralement recraché ma bière sur ma table, j'avais oublié mon écriture très osée. J'ai fait quelques modif mineures sur les précédents chapitre.  
> En parlant d'écriture, je me demande si la mienne a changé, j'espère qu'elle s'est améliorée un petit peu.
> 
> Une amie qui avait aussi pas mal bu a eu la gentillesse de corrigé ce chapitre.
> 
> Bonne lecture

I go crazy cause here isn't where I wanna be  
Et je deviens fou, car ce n'est pas ici que je veux être  
And satisfaction feels like a distant memory  
Et la satisfaction semble être un lointain souvenir  
And I can't help myself  
Et je ne peux pas m'en empêcher  
All I wanna hear her say is "Are you mine?"  
Tout ce que je veux l'entendre dire est "Es-tu mien ?"  
Well, are you mine? (Are you mine tomorrow?)  
Eh bien, es-tu mien ? (Es-tu mien demain ?)

Arctic Monkeys - R U Mine?

 

John avait entendu des histoires sans queues ni tête raconté par des prostitués défoncées ou bourrées. Jusqu’à ce soir là il n'avait jamais cru un seul mot de ces racontars chuchotés quand la nuit et le jour se rencontrés par des types qui ne savaient même plus comment ils s’appelaient ou qui pourraient vendre leur famille entière pour un sachet de drogue . On pense souvent et John le pensait aussi jusqu'à qu'il se trouve prisonnier de ce monde perdu, que les prostitués sont payés avec de l'argent, Un certain nombre n'aurait rien su faire de l'argent, incapable de s'occuper d'eux même, tremblant lorsqu 'ils n'avaient pas leur doses, alors les bon patrons, pour leur éviter des peines et souffrances inutiles comme ils aimaient le dire, les payés en drogue. Chaque sachet donné en paiement de leur services emprisonné un peu plus les prostitués à leurs patrons, un cercle vicieux se mettait en place qui signait le destin de ces pathétiques être vivant qu'on appelait prostitués . Donc John, qui bien sûr n'avait jamais touché à ces drogues, ne croyait pas en ce qu'il avait entendu appelé « la possession », plus spécifiquement, il n'avait jamais cru lorsqu'il avait entendu qu'on pouvait devenir l'esclave d'une personne, toujours dans le besoin permanent et perpétuel . Capable de se mettre à genoux sur la demande d'un maître juste pour leur plaisir et être un bon garçon. 

John, le soldat, l'homme capable de tué et qui avait tué,l'homme qui avait serré les dents alors que son épaules avait était trouée d'une balle vicieuse, l'homme qui était presque mort en plein désert d'une infection, ne pouvait pas croire qu'une telle chose existait réellement . Et si c'était le cas alors ces soumis comme ils s’appelaient avait vendu leur dignité au diable et méritait à peine son respect.  
Parce qu'un homme, un soldat tout comme une femme, ne pouvait accepter de se soumettre à quelqu'un d'autre par plaisir ou envie sans perdre sa dignité et continué à être considéré comme sain d'esprit.

 

La vie lui avait encore une fois jouée un sale tour . Le destin l'avait tourné en ridicule .  
Toutes ses convictions n'étaient que des souvenirs d'une vie révolue et perdu à jamais.  
N'était- il pas en ce moment même à genoux devant le plus extraordinaire des hommes qu'il ait connu ? Alors qu'il aurait dû se sentir faible et pathétique, il se sentait fort et respecté. Il se sentait respecté car cet hommes le connaissait mieux que quiconque et même mieux que sa propre sœur.  
Cet homme ne cherchait pas à l'humilier. Cet homme ne lui avait il pas donné le plus puissant et le plus douloureux des plaisirs ? Ne lui avait il pas appris à se dépasser en dépassant les limites imposés ?

Il était doux d'être esclave d'un tel homme , doux comme l'est une averse fine et silencieuse.

Il leva le regard sur l'homme qui l'observait sans ciller comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde . Leur regards ne pouvaient pas se détacher l'un de l'autre, la curiosité n'avait rien à voir avec ça . C'était la faim qui les tenaillaient, une faim qui détruit tout sur son passage comme le fait l'arsenic sur n'importe qu'elle matière.

L'homme releva sans brusquerie John et le dirigea sur le lit, John se laissa faire, il n'avait plus peur maintenant. Il ne voulait que sentir la peau de l'inconnu sur lui, sentir son souffle l'effleuré et le caressé comme la plus enivrante des caresses . Il se laissa docilement tombé en avant sur le ventre, donné comme une offrande sur l’autel de ces dieux païens d'autrefois. L'homme lui fit écarter les cuisses de ces deux mains, en prenant son temps comme si le temps n'était pas compté , comme si la vie en dehors de ces murs s'était arrêté en leur honneurs. 

John ne voulut pas cacher le gémissement qui sortait de ces lèvre lorsque l'homme effleura de ces lèvres ses omoplates. Il ne cacha pas non plus son gémissement lorsque l'homme suça un endroit sur son épaule, au début doucement puis des dents s’enfoncèrent dans sa peau, la pression augmenta, et le gémissement se transforma en cri, le souffle de John s'accéléra et il senti des frissons sur sa nuque. L'inconnu continua à lui mordre l'épaule puis il caressa la morsure avec sa langue, la douleur s'apaisa et John gémit plus doucement comme pour remercier l'inconnu. 

Il senti un main caressait le bas de son dos et l'autre descendre sur ses fesses pour ensuite serrer possessivement sa taille. John entendit un bruissement puis tout de suite après , le corps de l'homme se colla au sien et John gémit à nouveau puis il se mit à bouger ses hanches sans réellement sans rendre compte, frottant ses fesses au sexe de l'homme. L'étranger le fit arrêter en posant sa main sur la nuque de John,le poussant plus profondément sur le matelas, John laissa un soupir s'échapper à peine audible et pourtant à sa grande surprise, l'homme d'une voix profonde presque rauque lui demanda : 

« Que me vaut ce soupir ? »

« Vous être froid » répondit John.

La seule réaction de l'homme fut un rire amusé à la limite de la moquerie, il se colla encore plus à John et répondit en léchant la coquille de l'oreille de John :

«  Alors réchauffez moi »

Les cuisses de l'inconnu étaient collés au siennes, John pouvait sentir à quel point l'homme malgré sa minceur était musclé. Tout en lui semblait vif et détenant une force contenu. L'homme commença de lent va et viens, son sexe était sur le sillon des fesses de John lui donnant l'envie de gémir et de le supplier de mettre fin à cette torture enivrante mais cruelle. Les mains de l'inconnu glissèrent lentement sur ses épaules pour empêcher tout mouvement à John, pour le coincer contre lui, comme si il était capable de s'enfuir quelque part pensa John en se sentant prisonnier du corps de l'inconnu. Cette sensation était la plus délicieuse qu'il soit et John ne voulait allait nulle part. 

Après une poussée plus vif poussant John plus fermement dans le matelas, l'homme rompit le silence 

« Ton prénom ? »

Alors que John alla ouvrir la bouche pour répondre , l'étranger l'en empêcha . 

« Ton vrai prénom, je n'ai pas la patience pour des stupides devinettes »

« C'est demandé si gentiment que » 

John n’eut pas le temps de continuer, il senti une morsure sur son autre épaule, celle endommagée, et il ne put contenir le cri de pur douleur qui échappa de ces lèvres, des larmes qu'il avait du mal à contenir coulèrent pour s'arrêter immédiatement après que les dents étaient à nouveaux remplacées par une langue humide et douce, la voix de l'inconnu avait perdu patience, il chuchota à son oreille : 

« Ne me pousse pas. Pour la dernière fois ton prénom »

« John »

La voix de John était méconnaissable, sa respiration était rapide et la douleur irradiait de son épaule malgré la dernière caresse de l'inconnu 

« Nom de famille »

John pendant un instant fut surprit mais répondu pour éviter de renouveler aussi vite avec la douleur :

« Watson»

Le souffle de l'homme caressa la nuque de John, il reprit ses va et viens lents qui brûlaient la peau de John. Après un moment, John entendit la voix de l'inconnu parlait d'une voix lointaine comme si il se parlait à lui même 

« John Watson,un nom intéressant »

John frissonna en entendant l'homme dire son nom sur un ton désireux et curieux, comme si ce nom cachait quelques énigmes dont seul lui pouvait connaître l'existence.

« John Watson, je vais te baiser pour la dernière fois cette nuit »

John soupira de plaisir, il en avait envie. Plus qu'envie, il en avait besoin, il voulait sentir l'homme prendre encore possession de lui. Le prendre profondément, entièrement sans penser à demain. Juste vivre l'instant présent et peu importe les conséquences. Peut importe si après John se sent vide et plus bas que terre quand il devra se laisser baiser par des clients répugnants  pour de l'argent à peine suffisant pour le faire vivre décemment. 

«Tu en as envie n'est-ce pas ? »

Le sexe de l'homme s'enfonça sur les fesses de John qui écarta un peu plus les jambes comme pour répondre à la question de l'étranger. L’inconnu lécha de sa langue que John savait délicieuse, son dos, sa nuque, délicatement comme si sa peau avait le plus merveilleux des goûts. 

« Je me demande si je vais te baiser doucement, lentement, en prenant mon temps,en te faisant languir, en t'écoutant me supplier de continuer à te baiser encore et encore ou si je ne vais pas juste m'enfoncer brusquement en toi et prendre ce qui m'appartient »

A peine avait il posé sa question que l'homme écarta les fesses de John, son pouce caressa doucement son ouverture puis après quelques instants l'étranger se rallongea à nouveau sur John et reprit de sa voix lourde et chaude.

« Tu m'appartiens, juste à moi, rien qu'à moi,dis le » 

John gémit en sentant le sexe de l'homme dur et chaud s'appuyer sur ses fesses, une de ses main se posa sur sa nuque et la serra fermement sans infliger aucune douleur. John senti sa peaux se recouvrir d'une fine pellicule de transpiration,il ne pouvait pas formuler une pensée cohérente après ce que venait de dire cet l'inconnu comme si ces mots étaient les choses les plus simples et naturels du monde . John,lui ne ressentit que le besoin et il se sentait à peine cohérent. 

Mais l'homme d'une voix devenu plus forte reprit avec des mots tintés de désir et d'impatience, comme si lui aussi ne pouvait plus se contenir plus longtemps pour assouvir son désir. 

« Je veux te l'entendre dire, dis que tu es à moi et quand je dis à moi, il n'est pas seulement question de cette nuit »

Sans que John est pu prévenir le geste, l'homme s’enfonça brutalement en lui,son sexe chaud remplissait si bien John, qui poussa un cris de plaisir et bouger ses hanches pour sentir ce sexe s'enfonçait en lui encore plus, pour lui donner encore ce plaisir auquel John s'était abandonnait auparavant.

« Tu es à moi maintenant, juste à moi, plus personne ne te touchera. Qu'ils osent le faire et je les tuerais sans une once de pitié. Maintenant dis le avant que je te baise profondément John »

John lécha ses lèvres sec et essaya de contenir les tremblements d'impatience et de plaisir parce que c'était si bon de sentir cet homme en lui.

« Je suis à vous »

L'homme soupira comme si un poids l'avait libéré, il fit un long mouvement pour sortir son sexe de John et celui-ci gémit de déception, mais l'homme s'enfonça de nouveau en lui avec une lenteur calculée à tel point que John vit sa vision se brouiller .

« Dis '' Sherlock je suis à toi'' »

John ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, alors c'était donc ainsi que cet homme s’appelait, Un nom étrange pour un homme aussi étrange. 

Appeler cet homme par son prénom semblait intime pour John,trop intime même. Une prostitué n’appelait pas ses clients par leur prénom, non elle les appelait «  Monsieur » ou «  Maître » ou ne les appelait pas. Cet homme voulait il le torturer encore plus l'esprit ? Lui faire croire qu'après cette nuit,John ne serait qu'à lui, qu'aucun autre homme n'aura le droit de le toucher. Cet homme était capable de tuer, l'instinct de John le savait mais tuerait il pour John ? Pour un soldat blessé ? Pour une prostitués sans avenir ? 

L'homme, comme s' il sentait que John se perdait dans ses pensées, lui serra la nuque de ces longs doigts et donna une brusque poussée enfonçant son sexe encore plus en John.

« Ma patience n'est pas une de mes qualités John »

John gémit,c'était si bon, cette torture digne de rendre fou n'importe qui. Il comprit en sentant le souffle de l'homme sur sa joue, il comprit qu'il ne voulait appartenir qu'a cet homme fou et arrogant, violent et manipulateur, froid et passionné, Son destin était lié au sien et peut être que toutes ses actions l'avait mené à cette nuit là, à cette rencontre là, à cet homme là. 

Peut être que sa vie n'était pas entièrement perdue, peut être que cet homme lui donnerait un but. Cet homme hors de commun pourrait lui redonner sa dignité et sa fierté qu'il croyait avoir disparu depuis son retour de la guerre.

« Sherlock je suis à toi »

L'homme fit un presque un grognement, et son sexe commença des rapides va et viens, s'enfonça profondément en lui, la cadence devint rapide et saccadée et John s'accrocha aux oreillers en gémissant de plus en plus fort.

oui oui oui 

«  Plus..... s'il vous plait.....Sherlock »

L'inconnu, Sherlock, se releva et posa ses mains sur les hanches de John les serra jusqu'à en être douloureux. John ne douta pas que d'ici quelques heures des bleues se dessineront sur ses hanches mais il aimait savoir qu'il serait marquait par cet homme pendant quelques jours, qu'il gardera un souvenir de la folie qui à pris possession de lui. John gémit, les poussées de l'homme s'accentuèrent et il sentit l'orgasme tel une vague s'approchait de plus en plus de lui, il prononça des mots sans en avoir même conscience. Puis alors que John était à deux doigts de lâcher prise et laisser le plaisir le plus libérateur prendre entièrement possession de lui, l'homme ralentit brutalement la cadence, ses poussés devinrent lentes et méthodiques, il se rallongea sur John et lui murmura à l'oreille

« Pas encore, je n'en n'ai pas finit avec toi, j'ai envie de te baiser lentement, j'ai envie de t'entendre encore me supplier, tu es doué pour ça, n'est-ce pas John ? »

John gémit de frustration et des larmes embrouillèrent sa vue, il en avait tellement envie, il devait assouvir ce besoin ou il allait devenir complètement fou. Le désespoir le fit parler :

«  S'il vous plait … »

«  Non John, pas comme ça, allez recommence, tu es plus doué que ça. L'homme qui m'appartient n'est pas une vulgaire prostitué, c'est un homme doué pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Maintenant recommence »

John gémit à nouveau, essayant de bouger pour reprendre les mouvements rapides de l'inconnu mais celui-ci ralentit à nouveau sa cadence, il retira complètement son sexe du cul de John qui se mit à secouer la tête frénétiquement, sentant son plaisir reculé, se sentant vide et abandonné. L'homme enfonça à nouveau lentement, centimètre par centimètre son sexe dans le cul de John qui gémit de contentement. John perdit toute sensation de gène, il ne voulait, ne pensait qu'a assouvir ce que son corps désirait plus que tout au monde.

« S'il te plaît Sherlock, je veux jouir, s'il te plaît, laisse moi jouir...j'en ai besoin »

Sherlock lécha la morsure sur l'épaule blessée de John et reprit ses mouvements en accélérant lentement la cadence, il murmura à l'oreille de John :

« Tu aimes ça ? Me sentir en toi, regarde toi à gémir comme si tu découvrais le plaisir pour la première fois de ta vie »

John gémit pour toute réponse, leur corps se cognaient brutalement, les poussées de Sherlock devinrent rapides et profondes et John sentit peu à peu le plaisir prendre entièrement possession de son corps mais aussi de son âme, comme si cet inconnu avait atteint le centre de son être. Il cria de plaisir alors que la jouissance l’atteignit, il serra les draps jusqu'à que les jointures de ses mains soient blanches et douloureuses. Il perdit conscience de la réalité alors que le plaisir le prit brutalement. 

Alors que son orgasme s'adoucit, l'étranger, se retira de lui et le retourna sur son dos, le mouvement fut rapide et fluide et quelques secondes après, l'homme le pénétra d'une poussée profonde. John se mit à pousser des cris, se forçant à ouvrir les yeux alors que Sherlock le pris violemment, toute retenue avait disparu, leur regards se croisèrent, et John vit l'homme qui était encore un inconnu jusqu'à hier lui sourire d'une manière amusée mais aussi énigmatique, Il se pencha vers John et pris son visage entre ses mains, embrassant brutalement ses lèvres, puis des dents mordillèrent ses lèvres doucement puis de plus en plus durement. John avait apprit grâce à cette nuit, que douleur et plaisir pouvait ne faire qu’un et il ressentit une poussée de plaisir en sentant les dents de l'inconnu lui mordillaient les lèvres pour ensuite sucer sa lèvres du bas. 

Le regarde l'homme s'était assombri, John ressenti la sensation de s'être perdu dans le regard de cet étranger qui avait prit la couleur de la luxure . John sentit à nouveau un orgasme s'approchait de lui et étrangement cela l’effraya de ressentir autant de plaisir en si peu de temps, comme si l'homme le dépossédait de son corps et de son âme .

Comme si cet homme voulait s'assurer que John était entièrement à lui. 

John secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour se libérer des baisers possessifs de Sherlock mais l'étranger l’empêcha. 

«Non pas plus, s'il te plaît, arrête ,c'est trop ….. »

L'inconnu accélérera ses poussées ne tenant pas compte de ces dernières paroles et John se sentit presque perdre conscience

« Une dernière fois John,je sais que tu peux le faire » Les mots étaient sortis rapidement et dit d'un ton presque fiévreux,comme si cet homme avait besoin de le voir à nouveaux jouir.

John poussa un gémissement et après une dernière poussées plus profonde, il se sentit partir et laissa un nouvel orgasme prendre possession de lui. Tout son corps trembla et il ferma les yeux, sentir le regard sombre de Sherlock était trop à cet instant. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience de la réalité qui l'entourait, il sentait les poussées rapides reprendre et à peines quelques secondes après il ressentit physiquement la jouissance de Sherlock en lui , ce qui le fit pousser un nouveau gémissement.

Sherlock se laissa tomba doucement sur John, sa tête sur son torse, ses cheveux bouclés caressant sa peau encore sensible des orgasmes qu'il avait eu. Il sentit Sherlock se relever et sortir du lit, John admira les cuisses fermes et bien dessinés de l'homme et étrangement cela le fit rappeler à une de ces statues de marbre de l'époque de la Renaissance qu'il avait une fois reproduites sur les photographies dans un magazine. 

Il ferma les yeux lorsque Sherlock s'enfonça dans la pièce sombre, puis il les ouvrit en sentant une main se posé sur son épaule, il n'avait même pas pris conscience de s'endormir. Sherlock lui tendit un verre et John le prit en le remerciant, touché par cette attention. Il bu d'un trait l'eau froide et rafraîchissante et tendit le verre vide à l'inconnu qui n'en était plus vraiment un, celui-ci le posa sur la petite table proche du lit.

Il disparut à nouveau pour revenir aussitôt, il revint au lit et s'allongea, se collant rapidement à John, posant une main possessive sur le ventre de John alors que l'autre était sur sa hanche.

John se força à repousser le sommeil qui alourdissait ses mouvements, se laissant devenir une marionnette entre les mains de Sherlock, il demanda subitement rompant le silence : 

« Qu'est ce que ...»

Sherlock l'arrêta en serrant fermement sa main sur sa taille, les doigts fin étaient chauds et souples sur sa peau.

«  Chut, pas maintenant. Nous devons nous réveiller dans deux heures trente. Toute question à sa réponse à celui qui sait patienter »

Sherlock se colla encore plus au dos de John et posa sa bouche sur sa nuque, son souffle chaude caressant doucement ses cheveux.

« Dormir maintenant John »

« Juste une chose »

Le silence se fit quelques instants comme si l'homme réfléchissait à faire plaisir ou non John puis il soupira 

« Bien, un question et nous dormons »

John tenta de cacher le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres puis demanda

« Je connais ton prénom mais pas ton nom de famille »

La main sur son ventre se mit à le caresser doucement et sa voix prit une tournure profonde alors que le sexe de Sherlock se colla aux cul de John

« Holmes »

John murmura alors pour lui même : 

« Sherlock Holmes »

« Dormir maintenant John »

John s’endormit quelques secondes après en sentant toujours la caresse possessive sur son ventre que lui prodiguait Sherlock Holmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vais sans doute rédigé un épilogue bref pour répondre à quelques question comme :
> 
> Que fout Sherlock dans une maison close ?  
> Qu'est ce que John/Sherlock vont devenir ?
> 
> Il y'aura sans doute une mini scène de sex.
> 
> La saison 3 est enfin sortie et elle est vraiment bien, le premier épisode était clairement un " I LOVE SHERLOCK FANDOM" de la part de Moffat, Gatiss et les acteurs donc c'était cool.
> 
> Plus qu'a patienter pour les autres saisons.

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne sais sincèrement pas ce qui m'est arrivée ....


End file.
